Raising Cain
by daleks-need-eggs
Summary: Traduction, partie 3 de la série "Sins of our fathers". Tout allait pour le mieux entre John et Sherlock, jusqu'à ce que leur monde semble prêt à s'écrouler. A lieu douze ans après "A paper House". John à 29 ans, Sherlock en a 28. On est en 1997. Attention : mention de maltraitance et de violence envers un enfant.
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé** : Tout allait pour le mieux entre John et Sherlock, jusqu'à ce que leur monde semble prêt à s'écrouler.

A lieu douze ans après "A paper House". John à 29 ans, Sherlock en a 28. On est en 1997.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà (enfin) la troisième partie de Sins of our fathers ! Il me reste une semaine de partiels et ensuite c'est les vacances, alors j'espère ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps. Et bon courage pour ceux qui sont aussi en examen. Nous vaincrons \o/

Merci pour vos reviews et encouragements sur les autres parties. J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde, pardon si je vous ai oublié.

Et enfin merci à Tschu pour la correction du chapitre.

* * *

**Sins of our fathers partie 3 : Raising Cain**

Chapitre 1

...

« John, fais-la taire ! » cria Sherlock de la cuisine quand John émergea de la chambre en train de boutonner sa chemise. Leur nouvel appartement avait une odeur constante de moisissure qui empêchait toujours John de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda John, s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte. « Bonjour Harry.

- 'Jour Johnny. » Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout ébouriffés et qu'elle ressemble à un hérisson. « Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait rappeler à Sherlock que je suis une adulte et qu'en tant que telle je n'ai pas besoin de son approbation pour chaque décision que je prends ?

- Très mature d'utiliser John comme intermédiaire. » Sherlock se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise. « Ça prouve mon point de vue.

- Va te faire foutre, dit-elle en baillant.

- Quelqu'un peut me faire un résumé de ce que j'ai raté en privilégiant mon hygiène matinale sur guerre avec tir embusqué ? » John se dirigea vers la bouilloire. Vide, bien évidemment. Il la plaça sous le robinet pour la remplir.

« Je rejoins l'armée », annonça Harry entre deux bouchées de toast. « Je pense que ça serait bon pour moi.

« Pardon, quoi ? » John reposa la bouilloire à l'aveuglette. « J'aurai juré que tu venais de dire que tu allais partir dans un pays en guerre et laisser les gens te tirer dessus.

- Ne sois pas aussi mélodramatique. Je partirais en tant qu'ingénieur avionique, c'est pas exactement en ligne de front. J'ai toutes les qualifications qu'il faut. » Elle pointa un morceau de pain grillé vers Sherlock. « Tu ne peux que t'en vouloir à toi-même, tu sais. Je n'étais même pas intéressé par la physique jusqu'à ce que tu m'aides à construire cette machine de Rube Goldberg.

- Et la fac ? » John s'assit sur la troisième chaise qui se trouvait autour de la table et vola le thé de Sherlock.

« Je ne m'en sors pas très bien, murmura-t-elle dans sa tasse.

- Oh. » John jeta un regard à Sherlock qui se penchait tellement en arrière dans sa chaise qu'on dirait un numéro de cirque. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu y arrivais bien le semestre dernier.

- J'ai été distraite. Les fêtes. Les filles. Tu sais comment c'est. Elle renifla. Ou plutôt, non, tu ne sais pas puisque tu étais ennuyeux et pratiquement marié tout ce temps. Mais crois-moi. J'ai besoin de partir. Je veux faire quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose d'intéressant. J'ai toujours aimé les hélicoptères.

- Et maman en pense quoi ?

- Elle ne le sait pas encore. Harry haussa les épaules. J'avais plus peur de vous le dire à vous qu'à elle de toute façon.

- Tu as bien fait d'avoir peur, grommela Sherlock.

- Ecoute, je peux difficilement t'arrêter, mais c'est une énorme décision. » Cela sonnait très adulte et raisonnable. « Depuis combien de temps tu y penses ?

- Depuis des mois. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai su que j'étais au mauvais endroit. Je veux faire quelque chose d'utile, quelque chose d'intéressant. » Elle fronça les sourcils vers Sherlock. « Je pensais que tu comprendrais ça.

- Je comprends que tu veux fuir devant des problèmes facilement solvables. » Les pieds avant de la chaise raclèrent le sol dans un long crissement avant que Sherlock ne se dirige à nouveau vers la chambre à coucher. John prit sa tasse de thé abandonnée.

« Mon Dieu, j'ai envie de le tuer parfois.

- Fais la queue. » John soupira. « Elle commence ici et finit à la Manche. Tu sais que c'est seulement parce que tu seras loin. Tu vas beaucoup lui manquer. Et à moi aussi.

- Ça ne le tuerait pas de la dire. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Ou peut-être que si. Peu importe, tu es d'accord avec cette décision ?

- Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée de voir ma petite sœur courir en treillis, mais ouais. » Il lui tapota la main. « Je suis un peu jaloux en fait. Ça semble être une grande aventure.

- Comme si tu n'en avais pas assez, de celles-là. »

John sourit légèrement, résolue à ne pas penser à La Grande Dispute de 1995. Il se souvenait d'être rentré à la maison avec des broches sur papier glacé de l'armé et un projet sur le bout de la langue. Ça s'est terminé en un genre de bras de fer amer auquel John aurait probablement pu s'attendre s'il était effectivement parti à la guerre. Les brochures ont été réduites en cendres avec les dernières illusions qu'avant John sur la nature exacte de leur relation. Sa seule consolations était que Sherlock lui appartenant tout autant qu'il appartenant à Sherlock.

Perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, John et Harry finirent leur thé ensemble dans le silence. La douche s'alluma, les tuyaux gémissant à travers les murs. Quand l'eau s'arrêta, John se leva et partit à la recherche de ses clés et de son portefeuille. Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé-lit et alluma la télé.

« Tu n'as pas cours ? » John prit son beeper et un tas de rapports. « Tu ne peux pas juste t'arrêter au milieu de l'année parce que tu as un plan de secours.

- Ce n'est pas un plan de secours. C'est un vrai projet. » Elle remonta la couverture par-dessus sa tête. « Je vais voir maman ce soir pour lui dire. Demain, je commence le dossier.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » Il attrapa son manteau au moment où Sherlock retourna dans le salon, déjà sec et parfaitement habillé. John a renoncé à trouver le truc de ce tour de magie depuis longtemps.

« Non. » Elle descendit la couverture assez bas pour pouvoir faire une grimace à Sherlock. « Tu vois ? John approuve.

- John est d'accord avec n'importe quoi si tu sais faire la moue correctement », dit Sherlock sèchement, tenant le manteau de John ouvert pour lui. « Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est une bonne décision.

- Merci pour le vote de confiance. » John gesticula dans son manteau, déposant un baiser sur les doigts de la main gauche de Sherlock quand celle-ci s'attarda sur son épaule. « Je ne suis pas aussi vulnérable.

- Tu l'es. C'est une de tes qualités les plus utiles. » Une main dans le bas de son dos le poussa vers l'extérieur.

- Tu brilles par ta tendresse ce matin », soupira John, restant à la hauteur de Sherlock et de ses longues foulées grâce à un rythme qu'il avait perfectionné au fil des années.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste assez longtemps pour que John puisse acheter un journal. Il ne le lira pas, mais il aimait cependant continuer cette petite tradition. Il le laissera dans la salle de repos pour que chacun puisse le feuilleter pendant qu'ils boivent leur horrible café entre deux moments de chaos. Le reste du trajet était ponctué par le doux hum des observations de Sherlock, le crépitement de fond qui compose la bande originale de la vie de John.

Ils entrèrent dans New Scotland Yard par la porte sabotée que Sherlock avait bricolé pour des pauses cigarettes illicites et pour pouvoir s'échapper pendant sa première semaine en tant qu'agent de police. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de l'utiliser, mais le petit défi envers l'autorité que constituait ce grave bâtiment leur permettait de commencer la journée sur une bonne note.

Ils montèrent trois escaliers qui puaient la moisissure puis traversèrent un couloir jaune qui finissait en cul de sac avec une porte en verre où les mots ''Unité des affaires classées'' étaient écrit en lettres noires. La porte s'ouvrit sur un labyrinthe de bureau, de fils et d'appareils électroniques ronflant. Jennifer était déjà assiste derrière son bureau, les doigts les volant sur son clavier pour compléter la paperasse restante.

« L'affaire Bummer ? » John prit le premier dossier de la pile et elle lui tapa la main.

« J'ai presque fini de tout classer, Doc. Ne pense même pas à foutre le bordel maintenant.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Je n'ai rien à faire pour le moment aujourd'hui.

- N'en sois pas si sûr. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Il y avait des costard-cravates ici avant, derrière une porte fermée. Je pense qu'il y en a un en personne qui va venir ici.

La porte du bureau de Lestrade s'ouvrit à la volé. L'homme en personne suivi, son costume froissé et sa cravate disparu depuis longtemps. Il parcourut la pièce avec ses yeux bouffis et hocha gravement la tête quand il vit John près du bureau.

« Réunion dans quinze minutes ! » aboya Lestrade. « Et pour l'amour de Dieu, que quelqu'un refasse du café !

Leurs réunions avaient lieu dans la salle de repos, autour de la table souillée et malmenée. L'ensemble du personnel pouvait encore se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, mais ils réussirent à faire paraitre la salle encombrée par tant de personnalités différentes. Lestrade se plaça au bout de la table, un dossier à la main. Sherlock et John se mirent d'un côté et Jennifer ainsi que leur assistant technique Alistair prenaient place en face.

Jennifer faisait techniquement parti de la brigade de répression des crimes violents, mais ses compétences implacables ainsi que son immunité face à la folie de Sherlock faisaient d'elle un atout majeur pour l'équipe. Alistair était le projet de Lestrade. Il était fait de café, d'épisodes de Doctor Who et de nourriture de fast food. Il pouvait pirater des espaces de haute sécurité avec une facilité effrayante puis faire une dépression nerveuse à cause de ses cuticules abimées. Il résolut trois affaires durant sa semaine d'essai dans le département, puis sanglota d'épuisement sur l'épaule de Lestrade. Le département informatique l'a transféré ici avec gratitude au moment où la demande a été faite.

« C'est une grosse affaire », dit Lestrade en ouvrant le dossier. « Alors on doit agir vite. Homicide en 1993, maquillé pour ressembler à une exécution. Des preuves clés ont disparu à plusieurs moments de l'enquête et ont tout juste été récupérées.

- Un complice interne », dit Sherlock d'une voix trainante, faisant glisser un stylo entre ses doigts. « C'est pour ça que tu étais debout toute la nuit.

- On sait déjà ce qui s'est passé. » Lestrade feuilleta le dossier. « Deux policiers corrompus offraient leurs services en tant qu'assassins, puis volaient les preuves. Le premier s'est suicidé huit ans avant notre meurtre, mais son complice était actif jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. Une de ses victimes potentielle l'a eu. Il a tout confessé dans son testament avec la localisation d'un entrepôt de stockage où se trouvaient toutes les preuves manquantes.

- Pourquoi les a-t-il gardé ? » demanda Jennifer, griffonnant sur un bloc jaune. « S'ils essayaient de cacher quelque chose, ça n'aurait pas été mieux de s'en débarrasser ?

- C'n'est pas notre problème », dit rapidement Lestrade avant que Sherlock ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Moran et Donnell appartiennent au service d'investigation interne maintenant. On doit se concentrer sur la découverte des éléments de preuve pour notre enquête. »

Moran. John se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sous la table, Sherlock lui donna un coup de pied. Une fois son attention retenue, il lui fit un rapide signe de la tête. Pas ici, très bien. John prit une expression indifférente. Il pouvait paniquer plus tard.

« Comment sait-on que ce n'est pas une des personnes qu'ils devaient tuer ? » Alistair attrapa le sucre, le versant dans son café noir.

« Pas la bonne arme. Pas le bon style de victime non plus. Ils travaillaient pour le crime organisé. Nos victimes n'ont pas de lien avec quelque chose d'aussi sophistiqué. » Lestrade sortit une photo du dossier. « Ceci est notre scène de crime. »

Tous, à l'exception d'Alistair, s'approchèrent. La photo montrait les deux victimes, chacune avec une blessure par balle à l'arrière du crâne, couché sur le sol en linoleum d'une petite cuisine. La photo a été surexposée, donnant au sang un air fluorescent et faisant disparaitre tous les détails réels des corps.

« Un couple marié, début de la vingtaine. » Les yeux de Sherlock survolèrent l'image, absorbant des choses que John ne pouvait que deviner. « Ils ne vivaient pas dans cet appartement.

- Exact. » Lestrade ne s'arrêta même pas une seconde, habitué aux déductions perçantes de Sherlock. « L'appartement n'était pas loué quand ils ont été tués là-bas. Il avait été laissé entièrement meublé. Nos victimes ont pu penser que leur tueur vivait ici.

- Un piège, songea Sherlock.

- Exactement. Mark et Darlene Westin. Il fabriquait des accessoires pour théâtre. Elle était chanteuse, fit quelque représentation dans le quartier de West End et donnait des cours particuliers. Ils se sont rencontrée grâce à des amis mutuels et se sont mariés en 1985 », confirma Lestrade, feuilletant le dossier. « Ils avaient un enfant, un garçon, né en 1989. On n'a jamais trouvé aucune preuve qu'il était dans l'appartement au moment du meurtre, mais il a été vu la dernière fois en compagnie de Mme. Westin la nuit précédente. Elle l'a cherché à la crèche plus tard que d'habitude. On a diffusé la photo de l'enfant partout dans les journaux pendant quelques semaines, mais rien n'en est ressorti.

- Mort ? » Alistair avala la moitié de sa tasse de café en une fois.

"Probablement », soupira Jennifer. « Merde. Quand arrive le reste des preuves ?

- Dans l'heure. Les documents de l'affaire Brummer ont été enlevés des tableaux ?

- Je m'en occupe. » Elle sortit. « Viens Alistair, tu peux m'aider à porter mes papiers.

- Je ne suis pas ton laquait », grommela-t-il et la suivit vers les énormes tableaux noirs couverts de théories, d'aimants et de papiers.

« Il y a beaucoup de pression venant d'en haut, les gars. » Lestrade grimaça. « Sherlock, tu vas devoir suivre les règles du jeu. Il y a déjà deux flics corrompus attachés à cette affaire-là.

- Je ne suis pas corrompu seulement parce que je ne peux pas respecter les absurdités bureaucratiques.

- Je suis sérieux Sherlock. Pas un pas de travers. Ça pourrait nous coûter le département et tu as travaillé trop dur pour tout laisser tomber parce que tu ne veux pas suivre la procédure. C'est une affaire, une seule fois que je te le demande. » Lestrade se tourna vers John. « Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Doc.

- Reçu. » John sourit et s'il était un peu faible Lestrade ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« On en a fini ici ? demanda Sherlock.

- On a fini.

John suivit Sherlock hors de la salle de repos, à travers le hall et dans l'arrière-salle qui servait à la fois de bureau à John et de salle d'examen. Elle n'était pas destinée à faire des autopsies complètes, mais ils travaillaient rarement avec des corps en entier. John trouvait les petites pièces qui restaient étrangement apaisantes et dans certaines trainaient encore d'anciennes affaires qui ne rejoindraient jamais vraiment le sac contenant les preuves. Sherlock avait à un moment donné dérobé un crâne entier et il reposait maintenant sur le meuble de rangement de John, écoutant leur conversation à voix basse.

« Je suis dans la merde », grogna-t-il, s'adossant à la porte fermée. « Quelles sont mes chances ?

- Calme-toi. » Sherlock s'assit sur la table de travail, se calant entre deux récipients contenant des phalanges. « Ils ne vont pas enquêter sur la mort de Moran. C'était clairement un suicide.

- Sauf qu'on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas !

- Aucune preuve du contraire n'existe. Aucune autopsie n'a été faite, très peu de photos ont été prises. C'était simple à l'époque. Ce sont ses crimes qui les intéressent et même seulement très légèrement. Donnell a été actif pendant plus longtemps et plus récemment.

- Mais et si…

- Il n'y a rien à questionner. Sors ça de ta tête. » Sherlock fit un signe de la main. « J'ai besoin de toi ici avec moi. Tu es présent ?

- Ouais. » John prit une longue et profonde inspiration puis expira. « Je suis présent.

- Bien, parce que les preuves viennent d'arriver. »

Les preuves s'avérèrent être contenues dans une dizaine de boites remplies à ras bord, soigneusement empilées à côté d'un des tableaux noirs. Jennifer et John ouvrirent les deux premières, tandis que Lestrade et Sherlock délimitaient les dimensions de la cuisine sur le sol à l'aide de rubans adhésifs. Alistair sortit soigneusement tous les rapports rédigés à la main ainsi que les boites d'aimants, les accrochant dans l'ordre chronologique.

Doucement, la cuisine prit forme, des mannequins de crash test faisant office de victimes, soigneusement habillés avec des vêtements ensanglantés. A l'aide des photos, John marqua les trajectoires de sang avec du fil rouge. A mi-chemin, Sherlock prit une demi-douzaine de fil de sa main et les bougea de six degrés vers la gauche. John leva un sourcil et Sherlock montra du doigt la posture bizarre du corps de Mark. Fronçant les sourcils, John fit un pas en arrière, étudia l'angle, puis hocha la tête et commença à bouger les fils en conséquence.

« C'est effrayant quand vous faites ça, les mecs », dit Jennifer quand Sherlock tourna son attention vers le tableau noir.

- Quand on fait quoi ? » John démêla un autre fil et l'étendit entre la tête du mannequin féminin et la chaise du bureau qui jouait le rôle d'une armoire.

« Laisse tomber. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et coupa un fil pour lui.

« Où sont les papiers de la table ? » Sherlock se tourna vers Alistair qui fit un pas en arrière et trébucha presque par-dessus les piles de cartons. « Ils étaient sur la photo ! Tu ne vois donc rien ?

- Juste là. » Lestrade sortit un sac en plastique contenant des feuilles tachées de sang d'une des boites soit disant vide, le passant à Sherlock. C'était probablement une pure coïncidence qu'il incline son corps de façon à ce qu'Alistair soit derrière lui. « On dirait une sorte d'équation. »

Sherlock prit les feuilles dans ses mains recouvertes de gants en latex. Il fit un petit bruit surpris puis commença à les feuilleter rapidement. L'équipe se tut, le regardant avec une anticipation nerveuse.

« On doit retrouver le garçon. » Sherlock secoua les feuilles vers Lestrade. « C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tué les parents.

- On dirait un kidnapping à l'envers, remarqua Jennifer. Les parents sont les plus à même à payer une rançon.

- Ils ne voulaient pas d'argent, ricana Sherlock. Rien d'aussi banal ! Ils voulaient ce qu'il a dans la tête. C'est un prodige. Surement un des plus avancés pour son âge. Regardez ! »

Il poussa la pile vers Jennifer qui l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Des équations dansaient sur le papier à carreaux dans l'écriture tremblante d'un jeune enfant. John regarda par-dessus son épaule, reconnaissant des bribes de ses derniers souvenirs de mathématiques. Il essaya d'imaginer un garçon de cinq ans écrire soigneusement les chiffres, un moment de génie interrompu par le meurtre de ses parents.

« On a sa photo." Lestrade la plaça au centre du tableau. Un gamin au visage angélique et aux cheveux bruns regardait vaguement vers la gauche, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose au-delà de la photographie. « Si ça peut nous aider.

- Alistair, dit Sherlock sèchement, trace tous les dossiers d'adoption dans les trois mois suivant le crime. Vérifie la profession des parents, on cherche quelqu'un qui travaille avec des maths ou de la physique. Leur carrière doit avoir significativement décollé peu de temps après l'adoption. »

Alistair disparu dans son champ de machine, semblant reconnaissant de partir.

« Il y a un vide entre les éclaboussures de sang », observa John, se reculant de leur scène de crime de fortune.

« Le garçon était là, de toute évidence. » Sherlock passa soigneusement au-dessus du fil rouge qui partait de la tête du mannequin féminin. « Il écrivait à la table quand le tueur est entré. On a tiré sur l'homme en premier, le garçon se lève en panique et la mère se dirige vers lui pour le protéger. Deuxième coup de feu. Il a dû être éclaboussé par le sang. Comment fait-on sortir un enfant hystérique et couvert de sang d'un immeuble habité sans que personne ne le remarque ?

- Et s'il n'était pas hystérique ? » Jennifer regarda pensivement la scène. « Et s'il était en état de choc ? Ça semble tout aussi probable. Ca l'aurait rendu docile. Ensuite il a pu être habillé chaudement et porté à l'extérieur. La plupart des gens auraient pu penser qu'il dormait.

- Ça n'explique toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici en premier lieu. » Lestrade ajusta un morceau de ruban adhésif. « Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'ils étaient en danger ou ils n'auraient pas emmené leur fils avec eux, mais c'était assez important pour qu'ils n'annulent pas ou que l'un deux reste à la maison pour le surveiller.

- Evident, renifla Sherlock. Je vais avoir besoin d'une confirmation, mais c'est assez clair.

- Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? répliqua John.

- Les Westin ont été attirés là-bas avec un mensonge. Un mensonge proche de la vérité. Que leur petit génie était spécial et éligible pour participer à un programme ou quelque chose comme ça. » Sherlock tendit la main et passa un doigt le long d'un fil rouge. « Le tueur a mis le garçon à l'épreuve, s'assurant de la qualité de la marchandise, puis il a tué les parents.

- Pourquoi laisser les feuilles de maths derrières soi ? » Demanda Jennifer en même temps qu'elle plaçait les feuilles dans des pochettes plastiques avant de les accrocher sur le tableau. « Travail bâclé pour quelqu'un qui planifie autant.

- Réfléchis ! » ordonna Sherlock, faisant les cents pas devant le tableau. « Je ne peux pas le faire pour toi tout le temps. »

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs lourdes secondes. Sherlock semblait de plus en plus dépassé par leur ignorance jusqu'à ce que John comprenne.

« Le tueur comptait sur Donnel pour collecter les preuves

- Pourquoi ? » Encouragea Sherlock, les yeux brillants et prometteurs.

« Parce que Donnell était le tueur. C'est quelque chose qu'il faisait en plus. En freelance. C'est pour ça que le pistolet et le motif était différent. » John sentit son sourire grandir alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer l'éclat des yeux de Sherlock. C'était pour ces moment-là qu'ils faisaient ce travail, pour la montée d'adrénaline après une découverte. « Il devait d'abord faire sortir le garçon aussi vite et silencieusement que possible. C'était sa priorité. Il pouvait partir en laissant des preuves derrière lui parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait les faire disparaitre plus tard.

- Si c'est vrai alors on n'a pas d'affaire, souligna Lestrade. Il y a une équipe spéciale qui travaille sur les crimes de Donnell. On devrait seulement leur transmettre celui-là.

- Le meurtre, peut-être, mais pas le kidnapping. » Sherlock sourit d'une manière sauvage et tranchante. « C'est définitivement une affaire non-élucidée. Donnell a peut-être emmené le garçon, mais il ne l'a pas gardé. C'est là que nous intervenons.

- Tu chipotes. » Lestrade cacha son sourire derrière une main pensive qui reposait sur la moitié inférieure de son visage. « Mais je pense que je peux les convaincre. Ils sont probablement déjà débordés. Donnell était un peu touche à tout.

- On va avoir besoin de la liste d'Alistair avant de pouvoir commencer. » Sherlock tapa un doigt irrité contre le tableau.

« Bien, tu peux finir ton rapport sur l'affaire Brummer alors. » Lestrade tapa Sherlock sur l'épaule. « Allez, oust.

- Je vais continuer de travailler sur les os du Mayfair. » John se défila avant que Sherlock n'essaie de l'amadouer pour qu'il fasse son rapport à sa place.

Quand il avait appris qu'on lui assignait un bureau, il avait d'abord été un peu contrarié d'être mis à l'écart du reste de l'équipe. Au cours des deux ans qui avaient suivi son entrée officielle au département, il avait commencé à aimer de plus en plus cette porte qui l'enfermait loin de la folie extérieure. C'était habituellement le seul moment dans la journée où il ne voyait pas Sherlock, ce qui lui donnait un peu de temps pour réaffirmer sa propre identité et progresser sur un travail qu'il avait appris à aimer malgré lui.

Les os du Mayfair avaient été découverts un an auparavant sous un chantier nommé d'après sa localisation géographique. L'enchevêtrement de fémurs, de crânes et de fragiles os de la main appartenaient à trois corps différents et incomplets. Les deux crânes montraient des signes de grande fragilité, ce qui les avaient amené à être déposés sur le bureau de John emballés soigneusement dans du coton. Il avait travaillé dessus sans relâche au départ, mais il ne restait plus aucune preuve pour avancer. Cependant, il se sentait dédié aux pauvres os perdus et les sortait de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas passé à côté de quelque chose.

« Voyons ça 5A », dit-il gentiment en sortant un long fémur de son étagère climatisée. « J'ai fait un peu de lecture et j'ai un nouveau test à te faire passer. »

Il passa quelques heures tranquilles à essayer de déterminer s'il y avait une possible consommation de drogue. Il était justement en train de considérer une pause déjeuner quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une montagne de papier et des boucles brunes ébouriffées.

« On a une piste, John. Dépêche-toi !

- Une piste pour quoi ? » Il prit son manteau sur le crochet et suivit Sherlock hors de son bureau.

« Sur le sort de James Westin, quoi d'autre ? » Sherlock soupira, exaspéré. « Les premiers rapports d'Alistair n'aboutissaient à rien et j'ai réalisé que mon hypothèse n'était pas la bonne. Les kidnappeurs n'étaient peut-être pas suffisamment bons pour simuler une adoption. Il est possible qu'ils aient utilisé le garçon en remplacement de leur enfant biologique.

- Oh mon Dieu. Tu penses qu'ils ont tué leur propre fils ?

- Possible, j'ai besoin de plus d'informations. » Sherlock ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir. « Avec un déménagement et de nouveaux emplois ils auraient peut-être pu le faire. La famille proche l'aurait remarqué, donc c'est peu probable que le couple en ait. Tous les liens qu'ils auraient formé avant seraient coupés jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit assez grand pour que les changements dans l'apparence du garçon puissent être dus à l'âge.

- Merde. » John passa une main sur le visage. « Ça ne cessera jamais de m'étonner à quel point les gens peuvent être dérangés.

- Plutôt désespérés je dirais. » Lestrade sortit de son bureau vêtu d'une veste. « Vers où se dirige la piste, alors ?

- On n'a pas besoin de toi, cracha Sherlock.

- Et pourtant je suis là. Incroyable. Lestrade sourit. Mon département. J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux, sergent. On va où alors ?

- Imperial College

- Quoi… à Londres ? grogna John. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils reviendraient ? Qu'en est-il de tout ce que tu as dit avant à propos d'éviter d'être reconnus ?

- Notre motif préféré. » Sherlock marchait dans le couloir, son manteau flottant derrière lui d'une manière dramatique. « L'égo !

- Vous avez un motif préféré ? » Demanda Lestrade, un sourire commençant dangereusement à apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

- Ne commence pas », grommela John, enfonçant fermement ses mains dans les poches. « C'est une longue histoire. »

Ils s'entassèrent dans la voiture, Lestrade derrière le volant et John relégué à l'arrière. Il détestait être à l'arrière – c'était plein de mauvais souvenirs, de poignées de portes manquantes et de l'odeur persistante des ivrognes qui y avait séjournés – mais les longues jambes de Sherlock lui donnaient accès à l'avant à chaque fois.

« Alors, qui va-t-on interroger ? » Demanda Lestrade en s'insérant dans le trafic.

« Le professeur Alexander Moriarty. » Sherlock se frotta les mains. « Nouvellement nommé au département des mathématiques à l'université, dû en grande partie à l'apport d'une preuve dans la conjecture jacobienne. Sa carrière avant ça était banale. Il a cependant un fils de neuf ans appelé James. Son acte de naissance indique Cardiff et il est entièrement scolarisé à la maison par sa mère. Elle est insignifiante, existe à peine en dehors de quelques petits boulots dans des magasins avant de se marier. »

John tira sur sa ceinture jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se pencher en avant. « Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas directement chez eux alors ?

- On fait ça dans les règles, John », réprimanda Sherlock, les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité. « Je ne peux pas affronter une mère aimante et son pauvre enfant sans preuves solides.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule, mais je te garde quand même, au cas où. » La voiture changea de voie brusquement, jetant Sherlock contre la fenêtre.

« Non vraiment, pourquoi on fait ça ? Demanda John.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de le distraire pendant que tu vas parler à la mère. Ils ont un appartement pas loin de l'université.

- Tu te rappelles que John n'est pas autorisé à enquêter ?

- Il en est plus que capable. » Il rencontra les yeux de Sherlock dans le rétroviseur. « Si elle contacte son mari avant qu'on n'ait le temps de lui parler, on perdra des preuves fondamentales. Ils peuvent se mettre d'accord sur une version de l'histoire.

- Très bien. » Lestrade tourna brusquement. « Je vous dépose tous les deux et vous pouvez parler à la mère ensemble et je vais interroger notre professeur.

- Mais…

- Pas de protestations », dit Lestrade sèchement et dans le rétroviseur John put voir une lueur de satisfaction sur le visage de Sherlock. Bien sûr. De la manipulation. « Je suis encore ton supérieur, Sherlock.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier quand tu me le rappelles constamment ? » Sherlock s'affaissa négligemment contre la porte.

- Tu l'as demandé. »

John grogna doucement. C'était le coup de maître de Lestrade, de rappeler à Sherlock qu'il avait été forcé de choisir un mentor. Le commissaire allait difficilement donner un département nouvellement créé à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et avec autant de défauts bien connus, peu importe sa brillance.

- Et chaque jour je le regrette, siffla Sherlock.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, rit Lestrade. Imagine ce que ça serait avec un vrai patron. Tu remplirais de la paperasse jusqu'à la fin du monde. »

Plus personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que Lestrade ne s'arrête pour les laisser sortir. Sherlock s'élança de son siège en un éclair, ouvrant la porte de John avec panache. Heureux d'être libre, John se laissa trainer sur le trottoir loin des avertissements que Lestrade leur criait.

« Il t'aurait laissé interroger la mère en premier, si tu lui avais demandé.

- Et où est le plaisir dans tout ça ? » Sherlock sourit, montant les marches pour frapper à la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? » Une voix féminine filtrait à travers le bois.

« Police. » Il montra sa carte devant le judas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Elle parlait du nez, comme si elle avait eu un mauvais rhume.

« On a seulement besoin de vous poser quelques questions. » Un faux sourire illumina le visage de Sherlock comme si c'était Noël. « Juste une minute.

- Vous pouvez revenir demain ?

- J'ai peur que non. » Sherlock laissa son sourire s'assombrir légèrement. « C'est une affaire d'une certaine importance.

- Je ne pourrais pas…, elle renifla bruyamment. S'il vous plait, revenez demain. J'ai tellement de choses à faire…

- Mme. Moriarty », grogna Sherlock, laissant tomber toute prétention de convivialité, « je ne souhaite pas faire une scène devant votre porte, mais je le ferai si nécessaire. »

Le verrou tourna avec un bruit sourd et la porte s'ouvrit. Une petite femme tenait fermement un peignoir violet autour d'elle. Des demi-cercles de la même couleur que celui-ci reposaient lourdement sous ses yeux et ses cheveux plats lui tombaient sur le visage. Une légère odeur de chlore flottait dans le couloir sombre derrière elle.

« Je suis le docteur John Watson et voici le sergent Sherlock Watson. » John lui tendit sa main qu'elle serra légèrement. Sa peau était froide et moite. « Nous sommes désolés d'interrompre votre journée, mais c'est vraiment important. Peut-on entrer ? »

Elle se retourna et traversa le couloir sans un mot. C'était assez proche d'une invitation pour que John se sente assez à l'aise pour entrer, Sherlock derrière lui. Le couloir sombre donnait sur une toute petite mais très propre cuisine. Tout était parfaitement rangé à sa place, l'odeur persistante de chlore combattant celle de javel.

« Je n'ai pas de thé. » Elle renifla à nouveau, sortant un mouchoir de la manche de son peignoir puis se moucha. « Je suppose que je peux faire du café.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment. » Il y avait une table avec trois chaises en bois brillant. John s'assit sur une et sourit quand elle en prit une autre. Sherlock resta debout, les yeux survolant la pièce.

« Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? » Elle jeta un regard méfiant à Sherlock.

« Depuis combien de temps habitez-vous ici, Mme. Moriarty ? demanda John.

- Six mois, presque sept. » Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de son peignoir, en retraite. « Alex s'est vu proposé un emploi ici et Londres nous manquait à tous les deux.

- Alex est votre mari ?

- Oui. » Elle eut un sourire tendu et fugace. « On s'est rencontrés à Londres.

- Et que fait-il dans la vie ?

- Il est professeur. Y a-t-il une raison à tout cela ?

- Et qu'en est-il de votre fils ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui ? » Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? » Sherlock bondit, les yeux brillants. « A-t-il souvent des problèmes ?

- Jamie est un bon garçon. » Elle se moucha à nouveau, puis garda le tissu en boule dans sa main. « Mais il peut être très difficile. Il ne s'entend pas avec les autres enfants. Je lui donne des cours à la maison du mieux que je peux.

- Comment est-il censé s'entendre avec d'autres enfants s'il n'est jamais avec eux ? poussa John.

- Il fait partie d'une équipe de natation avec d'autres garçons et il a des leçons de musique. Il joue merveilleusement bien au piano. » L'ombre d'un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. « C'est plus facile pour lui quand il y a quelque chose à faire. Les autres garçons veulent toujours parler. Jamie ne veut pas.

- Est-il violent ? » insista Sherlock et son sourire disparu.

« Non. » Elle fixa le mouchoir dans sa main comme s'il avait la réponse.

« C'est important que vous ne nous mentiez pas, Mme. Moriarty. » Sherlock s'avança, les yeux brillants de menaces muettes. Elle recula contre le mur. « Ceci est vraiment important.

- Je ne mens pas. » Elle sanglota à moitié. John donna un coup de pied à Sherlock sous la table. « Il ne ferait du mal à personne. C'est juste que… il a cette façon de vous regarder.

- Quelle façon ? » Sherlock lança un regard noir à John, mais se recula et adoucit sa voix.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Elle s'essuya le visage avec sa manche.

« Peut-on lui parler ? demanda John. Seulement pour une minute et vous pouvez être présente.

- Je… vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi vous êtes là.

- Laissez nous parler à Jamie une minute. S'il peut répondre à quelques questions pour nous, tout s'arrangera. » Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à John puis ajouta gentiment, « s'il vous plait.

- Seulement pour une minute. » Elle se leva et monta les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? chuchota John.

- Violences conjugales, répondit Sherlock, catégorique. Verbale la plupart du temps, quelques gifles quand les mots ne fonctionnent pas. Elle est dépressive, potentiellement suicidaire. Pas aussi paranoïaque qu'elle devrait l'être compte tenu de l'énormité du secret qu'elle garde.

- Elle a l'air fatigué. Peut-être qu'elle veut se faire prendre. Ça ne serait pas la première fois. »

De légers bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Mme Moriarty soupira doucement et fit un geste vers les marches.

« Viens Jamie. » Elle avait un sourire faux, d'une luminosité fragile.

Le garçon qui apparut semblait encore plus fragile que sa mère, si c'était possible. Il était fait d'os délicats et d'une peau pale. Son épaisse chevelure brune et hirsute lui tombait sur les oreilles, accentuant son large front et son nez très pointu. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun foncé insondable, s'agitant lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent John et Sherlock, les jaugeant. Les restes jaunissant d'un hématome encerclaient son poignet gauche. Sans réfléchir, John s'agenouilla et l'examina.

« Excuse-moi, je peux ? » demanda-t-il, tendant ses doigts vers la main du garçon.

« Ce n'est rien », protesta Mme Moriarty faiblement. Elle n'offrit aucune excuse, aucune histoire.

« Je vais seulement jeter un coup d'œil », dit-il avec sa meilleure voix de médecin, capturant le regard fuyant du garçon. Après quelques secondes tendues, il hocha légèrement la tête. « Merci. »

Il prit le poignet délicat, remarquant clairement l'emplacement où des doigts avaient appuyé trop fort.

« Est-ce que c'est le seul, demanda John doucement.

- Bien sûr que non, grogna Sherlock. Ne pose pas de questions stupides, John. »

Le visage du garçon s'illumina d'un sourire en dent de scie et un petit rire étouffé sortit de sa gorge. Penchant la tête d'un côté, Sherlock s'accroupit et plongea son regard dans celui de Jamie. Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Doucement, Sherlock attrapa le bout du pull de Jamie et remonta la manche sans quitter son regard perçant.

La peau de porcelaine du bras de Jamie était tachetée de brulures de cigarette, facilement reconnaissable à leur forme. Des ecchymoses noires, bleues, vertes et grises apparaissent entre les brulures. Quelqu'un l'avait tenu fermement, puis l'avait brulé. Une des brûlures semblait même infectée. John se releva doucement, se tournant vers une Mme Moriarty maintenant tremblante.

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? demanda-t-il.

- Des années. » Des larmes jaillirent du coin de ses yeux mais elle ne fit aucun effort pour les essayer. « C'est un enfant tellement difficile, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. A quel point il peut être cruel, horrible. Il sait des choses sur les gens, des choses terribles, des secrets privés… Il parlait tout le temps, s'en prenait à nous… J'ai dû l'arrêter. Le faire taire. Le faire arrêter de voir.

- Vous avez fait ça ? » John la dévisagea. Cette petite, fragile et tremblante femme et sa peur meurtrière.

« Je m'occupe de Mme Moriarty. » Sherlock se leva faisant écran entre la colère de John et la femme en pleurs. « Emmène le garçon en-haut. Prépare lui un sac, il ne restera pas ici cette nuit.

- J'appelle l'aide sociale à l'enfance.

- Je m'en occupe. Emmène-le à l'étage », répéta Sherlock, calme et sérieux. « Maintenant, John.

- Bien. » Il se tourna vers Jamie. « Tu peux me montrer ta chambre ? »

Jamie se précipita en haut des escaliers et John le suivit dans une chambre petite et étrange. Les murs retinrent d'abord l'attention de John. Des écritures se glissaient sur la peinture blanche dans tous les endroits qu'un enfant pouvait atteindre. Equations sur équation, des nombres serrés, tracés en noir, bleu ou rouge. C'était une décoration bizarre, qui jurait avec la pièce autrement immaculée avec ses draps blancs et son mobilier fonctionnel. Il n'y avait aucune trace du garçon qui vivait ici en dehors des équations. Quelqu'un avait essayé de l'éloigner.

Jamie sortit un sac de voyage de sous son lit. Il puait le chlore et la moisissure. Des vêtements étaient soigneusement empilés à l'intérieur, des chaussettes, des sous-vêtements, des t-shirts et des pantalons. Rapidement, Jamie y ajouta une pile de papier elle aussi remplie d'équations et des stylos.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu prêt à partir ? » demanda John quand Jamie referma à nouveau le sac. Le garçon lui fit un autre petit sourire surexcité puis passa la sangle de son sac sur sa poitrine mince. « Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que tu veuilles emmener ? »

Jamie hésita, regardant attentivement John. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Finalement il fouilla sous les couvertures blanches du lit et en sortit un animal en peluche meurtri. Il lui manquait un bout d'oreille pointue et ses yeux en verre étaient plusieurs fois rayés, mais on devinait toujours encore que c'était un loup.

« Il peut certainement venir. » John déglutit, se battant avec la brûlure qu'il ressentait dans la gorge. « Il a un nom ? »

Jamie hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il glissa le loup dans son sac. A l'extérieur, des lumières bleues et rouges commençaient à clignoter, mettant de la couleur sur les écritures des murs. Ils descendirent ensemble l'escalier jusque dans le hall vide. John ouvrit le placard et trouva une veste de la taille d'un enfant. Il la tendit à Jamie qui la regarda avec répugnance, puis l'enfila. Les manches étaient trop courtes, s'arrêtant quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses poignets.

« Ça ne va pas. » John enleva sa propre veste. « Tiens, on échange. »

Jamie souleva un sourcil, exprimant exactement ce qu'il en pensait.

« Je te promets que je ne vais pas essayer de mettre la tienne. Je peux te dire que ton sens de l'humour est plus sophistiqué que ça. » Il sourit. « Allez. »

Jamie ôta sa veste et accepta le caban gris acier de John que Sherlock lui avait acheté sur un coup de tête il y a des années. Il enveloppa le garçon et John dut s'agenouiller pour replier les manches afin de libérer les mains de Jamie. Ensemble, ils sortirent dans le chaos de la rue. Mme Moriarty a été mise à l'écart à l'arrière d'une voiture, la tête baissée et les épaules agitées. Sherlock parlait avec animation avec plusieurs agents en uniformes, s'arrêtant au milieu de sa gesticulation lorsqu'il remarqua John.

« Lestrade est en chemin. Le professeur clame son innocence, que ce soit pour les violences ou pour l'enlèvement. Sherlock grimaça. Elle ne parle plus, maintenant. Je reste ici pour vérifier la maison. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver assez de preuves pour tout ça. J'ai besoin de toi pour prendre soin du garçon.

- Très bien, qui est là pour le prendre, alors ? » Il ne voulait pas spécialement remettre le pauvre gamin à quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça faisait partie du travail. Ils avaient de la chance, d'une certaine façon, de ne travailler d'habitude qu'avec des morts de longue date. Ca les gardait isolés de la réalité douloureuse des crimes qu'ils résolvaient.

« On l'emmène chez nous. » Sherlock s'agenouilla à nouveau, cherchant à croiser le regard de l'enfant. « Personne d'autre ne peut s'occuper de lui.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de décider, dit John sèchement. On ne peut pas l'emmener comme ça à la maison.

- Il le faut. » Un sourire étrange, léger orna le visage de Sherlock, mi-complice, mi-triste. C'était une nouvelle expression et elle remua légèrement John. « Jamie est extraordinaire. Il va avoir besoin de parents extraordinaires.

- Des parents ? » John se sentit défaillir. « Sherlock, tu ne peux pas juste…

- Sergent ! » Lestrade sortit de sa voiture, le visage rougit. « On avait dit un interrogatoire tranquille.

- Ce garçon a des marques laissant présager des violences physiques de long terme. » Sherlock ne se releva pas, ne détourna pas son regard du visage de Jamie. « Sa mère a avoué être à l'origine des brulures et des ecchymoses. Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse ici ?

- Non… non bien sûr que non. » Lestrade soupira longuement. « Tu aurais pu m'en parler au téléphone. Nous allons devoir emmener le professeur pour un interrogatoire alors. Le garçon va devoir être placé pendant quelques jours.

- Il vient à la maison avec nous. » Sherlock se releva en un clin d'œil, la coupe dramatique de son manteau cachant Jamie.

« Tu ne peux pas le prendre comme ça ! » Lestrade jeta un coup d'œil à John qui haussa les épaules en signe de sa confusion. « Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

- Est-ce important ? Nous sommes deux adultes capables. On peut s'occuper de lui aussi bien que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Il y eu une longue pause pendant laquelle Lestrade, John et peut-être même Sherlock absorbèrent la démesure de cette déclaration. Quelque chose tira sur le bout de la manche de John. Il baissa le regard pour trouver Jamie qui le fixait, inexpressif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Jamie glissa sa main droite dans la gauche de John et la serra légèrement.

« Non », dit Lestrade fermement quand John releva la tête vers lui. « Ce n'est pas un chien qui vous suit jusqu'à la maison. Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre comme ça. Il y a des lois. Des règles.

- Appelle Mycroft », dit Sherlock d'un ton mesuré et prudent.

« Appelle le toi, renifla Lestrade. Si c'est si important pour toi, alors dépasse cette rancœur que tu cultives depuis des années.

- Très bien. » Sherlock sortit son portable de sa poche. « J'espère que j'interromps quelque chose d'une importance nationale.

- Je vois vraiment ce que je crois que je vois ? » Lestrade fit semblant de murmurer quand Sherlock composa le numéro.

« Ça a été une journée très bizarre. John ferma les yeux brièvement. Même de notre point de vue. »

De loin, la conversation de Sherlock ne transparaissait que dans les mouvements furieux de sa main libre. Faire la paix n'avait jamais été le point fort de Sherlock, mais il avait apparemment trouvé quelque chose de plus important que son propre ego. Curieux, John regarda à nouveau vers Jamie. Pourquoi cet enfant ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es extraordinaire », dit John doucement. Jamie ne leva pas les yeux, ne faisant pas attention à John. Toute son attention était tournée vers Sherlock, comme s'il était l'adorateur patient d'un nouveau dieu. John laissa échapper un soupir. Ouais. Je connais ce sentiment.

Quelque soit le deal que Sherlock avait passé avec Mycroft, celui-ci l'avait laissé aigri et hargneux. Il parqua John et Jamie dans un taxi sans leur laisser le temps de poser des questions. En arrière-plan on pouvait entendre Lestrade aboyer des ordres. Jennifer sortit d'une autre voiture, prenant tout de suite des notes dans son petit carnet. Elle fit un signe à John et le taxi démarra.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer », dit John plus pour lui que pour le garçon, « mais je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Jamie hocha la tête, puis se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il agrippait fermement son sac. Il regardait le paysage et restait étrangement silencieux. John, pour sa part, passa tout le trajet à s'inquiéter de l'état de l'appartement. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour un enfant. Ils n'avaient même pas de deuxième chambre, seulement le canapé-lit qui servait de chambre provisoire à Harry. Il aurait dû l'appeler.

Il retrouva sa bonne humeur quand ils arrivèrent, payant le chauffeur avec l'argent qui apparaissait occasionnellement dans ses poches. Avec la désinvolture de ceux qui n'ont jamais manqué de rien, Sherlock glissait toujours des pièces dans des endroits bizarres. « Allons t'installer puis on pourra peut-être manger quelque chose. »

Au grand soulagement de John, Harry avait débarrassé le canapé et semblait totalement absente de l'appartement, probablement pour se préparer à annoncer la nouvelle à leur mère. Elle avait laissé le canapé-lit ouvert, mais parfaitement fait.

« C'est le tien pour le moment. » Il fit un geste vers le lit déplié. « Désolé, nous n'avons pas de deuxième vrai lit. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont quitté la maison, Jamie s'éloigna de lui pour inspecter le canapé. Il en fit le tour, l'inspectant sous tous les angles. Il posa ensuite son sac au pied du lit, enleva ses chaussures et monta dessus. Après quelques mouvements maniaques, il souleva les couvertures et se glissa en dessous.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir maintenant. » John lissa nerveusement les draps. « Sauf si tu veux faire une sieste ? »

Jamie mit un coussin sous sa tête puis remonta les couvertures de sorte à ce que seul une touffe de cheveux foncés dépassée. Ses yeux se fermèrent paresseusement. Même sous les couvertures John pouvait voir la courbe tendue de son corps devenir paisible et se relâcher. John supposa que tout le monde faisait face aux traumatismes différemment. Il se retira sans bruit vers la cuisine. Peut-être Jamie avait-il senti qu'il était arrivé à un moment de tranquillité dans sa dure vie et avait décidé d'en profiter. Sherlock avait dit qu'il était brillant.

Heureusement, John avait de l'expérience en ce qui consistait à faire la cuisine sans un bruit. Il avait pris l'habitude de traiter le sommeil de Sherlock comme quelque chose de sacré, surtout après les périodes où il en manquait. Après avoir parcouru leur étagère pathétique de nourriture toute prête, John opta pour du pain perdu. Le petit-déjeuner était toujours sa spécialité après tout. Sur un coup de tête, il décida de couper le pain en X et Y.

Le léger touché d'une main sur sa taille le prit au dépourvu et il faillit renverser la poêle. Jamie le regarda surpris. Le sommeil avait modelé ses cheveux en pics fous du côté gauche de sa tête.

« Désolé, désolé ! » John rit, le souffle court. « J'étais trop concentré, tu m'as surpris. J'espère que tu aimes le pain perdu. »

Jamie regarda pensivement la nourriture, puis haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, assieds-toi alors. Je te prépare une assiette. »

Ils se retrouvèrent vite installés à la table de la cuisine avec chacun une portion. John versa du sirop généreusement sur son propre pain puis passa la bouteille à Jamie pour qu'il se serve. Avec une précision minutieuse, il coupa un trou au milieu de son pain et y versa le sirop. Puis il prit de petits bout au bord, les trempant chacune au centre.

« Tu peux parler si tu veux. » John mordit dans une saucisse, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait appris sur les traumatismes psychologiques au cours des années. « Personne ne te fera du mal ici. Tu n'auras pas de problèmes si tu parles. »

Jamie le regarda avec méfiance par-dessus son plat.

« Je le pense vraiment. Tu devrais entendre certains trucs que Sherlock m'a dits au cours des années. Des choses horribles, affreuses. Et j'en ai dit quelques-unes en retour. » Il prit une gorgée de son thé. « On n'a jamais levé la main l'un sur l'autre quand on était en colère. Je te promets que tu es en sécurité ici. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler si tu ne veux pas, mais tu peux. Quand tu veux. »

Avec les dents pointues de sa fourchette, Jamie harponna un bout de pain et le fixa pendant un long moment. Il haussa les épaules puis hocha la tête comme s'il faisait une faveur à John en y réfléchissant.

« Je dois admettre que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire après ça. Il n'y a pas grand-chose ici qui pourrait amuser un enfant. » Les quelques cassettes vidéos qu'ils possédaient étaient pour un public plus mature, leur bibliothèque remplie de livres pour un certain génie adulte et tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un jouet étaient très probablement une expérience dangereuse. Il y a cependant eut une affaire assez bizarre il y a quelques mois qui les avaient laissé avec un assortiment de fournitures d'art. « Tu aimes la pâte à modeler ? »

Léchant une goutte de sirop sur sa main du bout de la langue, Jamie le considéra d'un absent.

« Eh bien, on peut commencer avec ça et voir comment ça évolue. »

Quand John se leva pour débarrasser, Jamie fit de même, lui tendant les plats de la table. Il prit un torchon taché qui pendait à la poignée du four. John sourit et commença à laver les plats, les passant à Jamie pour qu'il les sèche. Quand ils eurent fini John sépara les cahiers du journal du dimanche pour les étaler sur la table. La boite de fournitures d'art était déjà recouverte d'une fine couche de poussière, mais la pâte à modeler avait bien été emballée dans du plastique et seulement quelques bouts sont devenus durs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Jamie prit un gros morceau de pâte rouge et le serra fortement dans la main jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte entre ses doigts. Puis il le reforma avec précaution dans la forme rectangulaire où il l'avait trouvé. Il répéta ce cycle de création et de destruction pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement s'arrêter pour examiner les sculptures brouillonnes de John. Il avait roulé la pâte pour faire des vers puis les avait assemblés en structures moléculaires familières : fer, oxygène et caféine.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment un artiste, admit-il, mais j'aime leur apparence et elles sont faciles à faire. »

Jamie attrapa à nouveau la pâte à modeler, travaillant plus rapidement cette fois, il avait clairement un but. Il imita les longs vers de John, construisant une échelle. Quand il eut fini, il la souleva de la table et la fit pivoter doucement

« C'est brillant ! » John sourit avec stupéfaction. « De l'ADN. Tu as même le bon nombre de pair de base. »

Jamie fronça les sourcils, regarda sa création puis leva le regard vers John. Il avait une expression que John n'avait pas vue depuis des années mais elle restait douloureusement familière. Jamie ne savait pas comment accepter un compliment.

« Sherlock a des livres énormes sur l'ADN. Tu veux jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Jamie hocha doucement la tête, laissant le modèle s'écrouler sur la table. Il leva ses mains tachées d'argile.

« Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de se laver d'abord. Viens. »

Il fallut quelques efforts pour nettoyer toute la pâte de sous leurs ongles, mais Jamie avait refusé de bouger de l'évier temps que John n'avait pas réussi à déloger le dernier bout têtu. John se promis de se rappeler d'acheter des crayons qui laissaient des marques moins durables ou de commencer un stock de savon. Il essaya de chasser cette pensée mais elle s'enracina et germa. Faire des plans sur le long terme était une mauvaise idée, se rappela-t-il, quand il localisa un des livres de chimie les plus colorés de Sherlock

Ils s'assirent parterre, adossé au canapé. Les illustrations colorées retenaient l'attention de Jamie et John essaya de rendre le texte compréhensible pour lui. C'était difficile de dire ce qu'il comprenait, mais John ne voulait pas trop simplifier. Il se souvenait à quel point il détestait qu'on lui parle comme ça quand il était enfant.

« … et voilà ce qui se trouve dans l'air que nous respirons. » Il était en train de conclure quand un cliquetis inimitable de clés signala le retour de Sherlock. Jamie se raidit.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sherlock entra comme d'habitude telle une tempête, enfonçant ses gants et ses clés dans les poches de son manteau avant de le jeter sur le crochet. Il se retourna lentement, examinant la scène avec une légère surprise. L'affection se battait avec de la rage dans la poitrine de John, mais il sourit seulement et poussa le livre entièrement sur les genoux de Jamie.

« Salut, catastrophe. » Il se leva. « Tu as tout arrangé ?

- Pas vraiment. » Les lèvres de Sherlock se serrèrent. Il pouvait toujours sentir la colère et l'irritation de John. Même maintenant alors que son esprit se repassait la journée pour essayer de trouver où tout coincé. L'affaire n'avait fait que devenir plus compliquée.

« Les détails pour plus tard, hein ? » John jeta un coup d'œil vers Jamie qui était encore une fois en train de regarder Sherlock attentivement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le diner ?

- Pas faim.

- Je vais seulement préparer quelque chose pour Jamie et moi alors.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. » Sherlock s'accroupit à côté de Jamie. L'ombre d'un sourire ornait les lèvres du garçon, le premier que John vit de toute l'après-midi. « C'est comme ça que sa mère l'appelait.

- Pardon ? Comment je dois l'appeler alors ? James ? » Le nom était lourd et épais dans la bouche de John. James Watson était mort depuis douze ans, mais les conséquences lui restaient en mémoire.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas ?

- Il ne parle pas. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait. »

Une expression compliquée passa brièvement sur le visage de Sherlock, brute, spontanée et intraduisible.

« Même. Jamie, ça ne va pas. » Sherlock pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond, oubliant le garçon qui le regardait avec intensité. « Quelque chose d'autre.

- On ne pas juste le renommer.

- Il y a ces choses qui s'appellent des surnoms, Johnny », débita Sherlock d'une voix trainante, le ton qu'il gardait pour quand il chercher une dispute.

« Ne fait pas ça », dit John fermement.

John se retourna, battant en retraite dans la cuisine pour panser ses blessures. Johnny était pour sa mère, pour Harry. Pour le genre de famille qui décortique votre peau puis y enfonce ses ongles. Il était toujours John pour Sherlock. Il roulait son nom de façon séductrice, plein de considération et qui se tournait en un Jawn plaintifs les mauvais jours. Pendant qu'il fouillait dans les placards pour un pot de sauce tomate, John serra les dents et se rappela qu'il avait choisi tout ça. Avec précaution, il sortit une casserole et la remplit d'eau. D'après les règles de Sherlock, il avait été fairplay. Il ne savait pas pourquoi John était en colère donc il cherchait une raison pour rendre John encore plus irritable. S'il pouvait le provoquer au point de crier, alors il n'avait plus tort. Résistant à peine à la tentation de jeter la casserole par terre, John choisit de mordre durement un doigt, arrachant une cuticule lâche.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. » Un long bras serpenta autour de sa taille, le poussant fermement contre un corps grand et chaud.

« Tu es un vrai connard. » Mais le corps de John le trahissait, se détendant contre la chaleur familière de Sherlock. « Où est Jamie ?

- Occupé. » Des lèvres froides se déposèrent sur la nuque de John.

« Tu ne peux pas juste prendre des décisions pour nous comme ça. C'est important Sherlock. On ne peut pas accueillir un enfant quand tu le veux sans discussion. Tu n'as même jamais dit que tu voulais des enfants. » Il bascula la tête en arrière, croisant le regard confus de Sherlock. « J'avais tiré un trait sur cet aspect de ma vie il y a des années.

- Je ne veux pas d'enfants, John. » Prononcer son nom était une forme d'excuse, une caresse. « Je n'en ai jamais voulu. Mais cet enfant a besoin de nous.

- Tu as déjà dit ça avant. Pourquoi ?

- S'il se fait embarquer dans le système ça va le ruiner. Il est brillant. Comment peux-tu laisser cette responsabilité à des imbéciles et le regarder devenir lui-même idiot à cause de ça ? » Sherlock fit un petit bruit de frustration. Ou pire. « Il pourrait être… il pourrait être tant de choses.

- On ne ressemble pas vraiment au modèle standard des parents.

- Alors on sera un nouveau modèle. » Sherlock baissa son visage dans les cheveux de John, cachant son expression. De la manipulation. « Il n'est pas ordinaire, et nous non plus.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est tellement important pour toi. » John tendit sa main pour la mettre sur la mâchoire de Sherlock. « Tu dois réfléchir à ça. Si ça se produit effectivement, tout va changer. Plus de course poursuite ou s'amuser à risquer nos vies. Quelqu'un va devoir rester à la maison avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse aller à l'école. Si on peut le mettre à l'école. Tout sera différent.

- C'est le nôtre, John. J'aimerai que tu puisses… c'est aussi clair pour moi que n'importe quelle solution à une affaire. Encore plus clair. » Sherlock émit un son ennuyé. « Evident.

- Je ne vais pas chambouler toute notre vie ensemble pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas expliquer. » John caressa la pommette gauche de Sherlock avec son pouce. « Mais il peut rester pour le moment, d'accord ? Jusqu'à ce qu'on résolve tout ça.

- Bien. » Sherlock s'éloigna doucement. « Tu finiras par être d'accord.

- Laisse-moi l'illusion d'une liberté de choix.

- Tu me choisis moi. Tout le temps. » Sherlock se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de John. « Ce n'est pas une illusion.

- Tu devrais manger quelque chose.

- Ça ne va pas arriver. » Ils se sourirent frénétiquement avant que Sherlock ne sorte de la pièce.

John regarda furtivement Sherlock se glisser sur le sol à côté du garçon. Jamie ne ressemblait pas à Sherlock, pas vraiment, mais d'une certaine façon ils semblaient liés. C'était peut-être leurs yeux frénétiques ou leur façon bizarre de pencher la tête comme s'ils écoutaient un son que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre. L'eau bouillit et John y glissa de longs brins de pâtes cassants. Ils ramollirent lentement, ondulant dans l'eau.

Le téléphone sonna, marquant la fin de sa méditation sur la possible métaphore que représentaient les pâtes. Il décrocha d'un air absent.

« Allo ?

- Vous êtes Docteur Watson ? » demanda une voix solennelle et précise.

« Oui, c'est moi. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Inspecteur Dimmock. J'appelle par rapport à une enquête. »

C'était forcément à propos de Moran. John ferma les yeux et se concentra pour respirer profondément.

« Quelle enquête ?

- Les os du Mayfair. J'ai été informé que c'était vous qui vous y connaissiez le mieux.

- Oh, pour ce qu'on peut savoir avec aussi peu de preuves », il riait pratiquement, étourdi par le soulagement. « On a découvert quelque chose de nouveau ?

- C'est peu dire. » Dimmock déglutit difficilement. « Nous avons trouvé le site principal d'enterrement des corps. Même cause de la mort, un coup sur la tête. Seulement certains ne sont pas entièrement décomposés.

- Ça ne peut pas être le même tueur. » John fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil dans le salon. Sherlock et Jamie étaient toujours absorbés par le livre, mais il baissa quand même la voix. « Les os du Mayfair ont plus de trente ans.

- Tout comme la décharge. On a toutes les étapes de la décomposition là-bas. De squelette à cadavre. Le légiste estime que le plus récent a deux mois.

- Combien y en a-t-il ? » La crainte revenait, mais sur un autre sujet. Combien de personnes étaient-elles mortes pendant qu'il jouait avec des ossements, sans espoir ?

« Deux douzaines. Peut-être plus. Difficile à dire avec les corps les plus vieux. Ce n'est plus une affaire classée, Docteur, mais nous serions heureux si vous travailliez avec nous là-dessus. Nous allons passer la nuit à tout documenter, puis demain… La morgue sera pleine.

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous avez parlé avec l'Inspecteur Lestrade ?

- Il a accepté que vous veniez travailler temporairement avec nous. Présentez-vous en salle d'autopsie à la première heure demain. Le docteur Hooper sera heureuse de vous assister.

- Hooper ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Clemens ?

- Il est retenu sur d'autres affaires. Hooper est son nouveau collaborateur. » Quelqu'un dans son dos cria quelque chose d'idiot. « Demain, Docteur Watson ?

- Je serai là. »

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers les pâtes. Elles avaient collé en gros blocs qui ne cassaient qu'à contrecœur sous l'assaut de sa cuillère en bois. Ce fut seulement une fois le diner prêt qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient rien prévus pour garder Jamie le lendemain. Sherlock voudrait absolument travailler sur le cas de Jamie et John s'était engagé à venir à la morgue.

« Tu peux l'emmener avec toi. » Sherlock répondit à son froncement de sourcil avec sa clairvoyance habituelle.

« Je ne vais pas emmener un enfant à la morgue, espèce de cinglé. » John versa de la sauce rouge et épaisse sur les pâtes. « Il en a déjà assez vu.

- Je n'étais pas en train de suggérer que tu le laisses regarder une autopsie. Si tu emmènes de quoi l'occuper, peut-être quelques devoirs, il sera très bien dans le bureau de Clemens.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour un enfant d'être entouré comme ça par la mort. » Il posa les bols sur la table avec un léger tintement.

« Peut-être." Sherlock haussa les épaules en un geste élégant. « Mais on a survécu. Et c'est bien mieux que de le laisser avec un étranger.

- Sherlock, pour lui je suis un étranger. »

Jamie releva la tête quand il entendit ça et le secoua un coup, fermement.

« Tu m'as seulement rencontré ce matin », souligna John, tendant une fourchette au garçon.

« C'était une longue journée. » Sherlock sourit, mais il ne lui arrivait pas jusqu'aux yeux. « Et il juge très vite les gens. N'est-ce pas, Jim ? »

Le garçon lui sourit à son tour, enfonçant sa fourchette dans le bol, faisant tournoyer lentement une pâte autour d'une dent.

« Jim ? » John leva un sourcil.

« On s'est mis d'accord. » Sherlock leva un sourcil en retour, avant de voler la fourchette de John ainsi qu'une bouchée de ses pâtes. Jim est un diminutif acceptable de James.

« Et tu aimes ? » John se tourna vers le garçon qui hocha la tête avant d'enrouler à nouveau une pâte autour de sa fourchette. John tendit le bras et repris la sienne. « Il y en a assez pour que tu puisses avoir ton propre bol, tu sais.

- Je n'en veux pas un à moi. » La jambe de Sherlock glissa sous la table, s'accrochant à la cheville de John pour le pousser un peu plus près. « Je veux le tien. »

Le téléphone sonna. John regarda Sherlock avec espoir, mais il lui renvoyait un regard vide. Avec un soupir John se leva et décrocha.

« Allo ?

- Johnny ! » cria Harry à travers le combiné. « Maman veut que tu viennes diner demain soir. On va jouer à la famille heureuse pendant qu'elle essaye de me dissuader de m'engager. Ça a l'air fun, hein.

- Je ne peux pas demain. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Tout s'est un peu emballé ici depuis ce matin.

- Eh bien tu ferais bien de trouver un moyen d'avoir le temps. Elle veut que tu sois là, Johnny. C'est…

- Enorme, oui. » Il rit difficilement. « Peut-être que c'est trop tard pour elle pour arriver à cette conclusion. Dis-lui que vendredi est le plus tôt que je puisse et je vais peut-être quand même devoir annuler.

- Si tu es sûr…

- Je suis sûr

- On se voit vendredi alors. Je serai à la fac.

- C'est mieux ainsi. Bonne soirée, Harry. »

Il se retourna vers la table. Jim et Sherlock le regardait avec la même expression curieuse.

« Ça », dit-il doucement, « C'est franchement flippant. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de la traductrice** : Heum, je vous avoue que je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour excuser mon retard. Des problèmes IRL puis des problèmes avec le chapitre lui-même et on se retrouve déjà en juillet... Alors pardon pour cette longue attente, merci à ceux qui sont toujours là et si ça peut vous rassurer le chapitre suivant est déjà traduit ! Si jamais une longue attente comme ça se reproduit, je vous conseille de passer sur mon Tumblr, il y aura sûrement une explication.

Et un grand merci à Erika Nathaniella grâce à qui vous pouvez lire ce chapitre sans vous arracher les yeux.

* * *

Chapitre 2

...

« Bienvenue à Scotland Yard, Jim. »

Par habitude, John était entré par la porte arrière. Jim avait regardé l'allée sale sans être le moins du monde impressionné. Sherlock était parti à l'aube. Se rendre au travail sans Sherlock lui avait laissé une drôle d'impression. Mais à la place il avait Jim, une présence silencieuse mais vive à ses côtés.

« Allons t'installer quelque part d'abord », dit John, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol du bâtiment. Plus ils s'approchaient de la morgue, plus les couloirs grouillaient d'officiers en uniforme courant à travers les portes avec des dossiers et des sacs de preuves. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la morgue une jeune femme troublée les accueilli, les cheveux en désordre alors qu'elle se disputait avec un membre de la police scientifique.

« Vous ne pouvez pas prendre ça maintenant, ça n'a pas encore été fiché », plaida-t-elle.

« Écoutez, on doit emmener ça au labo. » Le technicien croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Où est Clemens ? Il me le donnera.

- Ou il vous enverra promener pour ne pas respecter la procédure », interrompit John avec un faux sourire. « Docteur Watson, au rapport.

- Oh, bonjour. » La jeune femme se tourna, un timide sourire sur son visage qui s'effaça instantanément quand elle le reconnu. « C'est vous !

- Pardon ? » John fouilla dans sa mémoire, essayant de se souvenir de ce visage.

« C'est Molly. Molly Hooper ? souffla-t-elle. Vous m'avez interrogé il y a quelques temps dans un café.

- Oh… Oh ! » John déglutit difficilement. « Bien sûr. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. On ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on faisait, Sherlock et moi.

- Vous sembliez plutôt très bien savoir ce que vous faisiez », corrigea-t-elle, puis rougit. « C'est… sympa de vous revoir.

- Je regrette d'interrompre ces retrouvailles magiques, mais peut-on en revenir à mes preuves ? » dit le technicien d'un ton cassant.

« Vous les aurez quand elles seront prêtes à être déchargées. » John jeta un coup d'œil au badge de sécurité du technicien. « Écoutez, Anderson, c'est ça ? Vous avez mieux à faire que de venir trainer ici à faire des demandes. Ça pourrait mettre en danger toute l'enquête si on vous les donnait sans que la paperasse soit remplie.

- Et vous êtes John Watson, le petit chien du taré. » Le technicien sourit méchamment.

« J'espère vraiment que vous n'êtes pas en train de parler de mon partenaire. » John prit une profonde inspiration. « Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais devoir faire quelque chose qui va entrainer notre suspension à tous les deux dans un futur proche.

- Vous menacez un collègue ? » Anderson secoua la tête. « Tss, tss, Docteur.

- Vous portez le parfum de deux femmes », dit une petite voix fluette. Fronçant les sourcils, John baissa les yeux sur Jim qui regardait Anderson avec sérénité.

« C'est un enfant ? » Anderson fixait Jim. « Pourquoi diable amenez-vous un enfant ici ?

- Exactement ma question. » La silhouette rondouillette du Docteur Clemens émergea finalement de son bureau.

« J'allais frapper à votre porte. » John posa une main sur l'épaule de Jim. « Nous nous occupons de lui pour quelques jours, avec Sherlock. Ça vous dérangerait s'il restait dans votre bureau ?

- Il peut prendre le mien ! » coupa Molly, attirant quatre paires d'yeux sur elle. « Je veux dire, je n'ai pas encore vraiment emménagé. Il peut s'étaler sur le bureau. C'est plus près de la morgue s'il a besoin de vous.

C'est très gentil, Docteur Hooper. » Clemens secoua la tête. « Essayez de vous souvenir que ce n'est pas une garderie, Docteur Watson. Anderson, dégagez de là. Je vous ai dit que nous vous enverrons ce que nous avons quand ce serait prêt. Je ne pense pas que votre patron serait content de savoir que vous harcelez encore mon département.

- Oui, monsieur. » Anderson sortit en faisant la moue.

« Par ici ! » intervint Molly en se dirigeant plus loin dans la morgue vers son bureau.

« Bien joué », chuchota John à Jim, ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon. « Mais ça aurait pu être un peu plus subtile. »

Jim le regarda avec méfiance mais ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Le bureau de Molly était aussi vide qu'elle l'avait laissé entendre. Seulement un carton fermé trainait dans un coin. John lui donna quelques livres qu'il avait choisi dans la bibliothèque de Sherlock, un carnet à dessin et quelques feutres de couleur. Il montra à Jim comment utiliser le téléphone et lui promit de venir le voir aussi souvent que possible. Dès qu'il s'éloigna, Jim ouvrit un des plus gros livres et sembla complètement oublier la présence de John.

« Intelligent », observa Molly quand ils retournèrent dans la sale d'autopsie. « Un neveu ?

- Pas vraiment ». John mit des gants en latex. « Écoutez, je suis désolé pour tout. Ça a dû être une après-midi compliquée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Elle mit ses propres gants, baissant la tête. « Je me suis toujours demandée, vous savez. Si vous aviez trouvé votre homme après tout.

- Nah. » John se souvenait encore de tous les détails du visage de Moran. « On était juste des enfants jouant au détective. Mais ça a aidé à tourner la page sur certaines choses. Alors merci pour ça.

- De rien. Vous voulez commencer par le plus récent ou faire ça dans l'autre sens ?

- On devrait commencer avec les originaux, je crois. Je peux vous dire ce que je sais. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu qu'ils soient tous liés.

Au moment où ils firent une pause pour déjeuner, John était convaincu. Molly et lui travaillaient bien ensemble, trouvant méthodiquement leur chemin dans cette énorme quantité de corps et d'informations. Ils découvrirent que les blessures à la tête étaient toutes les mêmes, causées par le même objet émoussé et de forme irrégulière. Les os du Mayfair avaient certainement été déposés par le même tueur ou du moins par quelqu'un qui utilisait la même méthode. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils avaient à faire à une piste de corps qui s'étalait sur plusieurs décennies.

« Ce compte pourrait dépasser le record détenu par Holmes », dit Molly d'un ton presque joyeux alors qu'elle enlevait ses gants. « Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait être possible.

- Ouais, moi non plus." John déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était de loin pas la première fois qu'il était content que Sherlock ait changé de nom de famille. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était que quelqu'un fouille de ce côté-là. « Bien qu'il ait agit dans le même laps de temps.

- Vous ne pensez pas que ça peut aussi être lui, si ? Peut-être un autre site où il cachait ses victimes ?

- Le mode opératoire est totalement différent », dit John sans réel soulagement. « Il faisait ça pour le show. Ce gars cache tout. Il enterre les preuves.

- Hmm. J'imagine. Vous avez amené quelque chose pour le déjeuner ?

- Non, je pensais emmener le pauvre garçon manger un morceau dehors. Ça ne doit pas être joyeux d'être enfermé ici toute la journée. » Il s'arrêta puis haussa les épaules ; autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout. « Vous voulez venir ? »

Et c'est comme ça que John se retrouva avec Molly Hooper dans un café pour la seconde fois. Ils étaient tous les deux de meilleure humeur cette fois-ci et la conversation resta légère en raison de la présence de Jim.

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans la médecine légale, d'ailleurs ? » demanda John quand ils eurent épuisé leurs sujets de bavardage.

« Oh, j'ai toujours préféré la présence des morts à celle des vivants. » Elle rit avec un air de désapprobation. « Ils se plaignent beaucoup moins. Et vous ?

- Je suis tombé dedans, en quelque sorte. » Il haussa les épaules, brisant les restes de son sandwich en petit morceau. Jim les regardait tous les deux avec un regard intense qui aurait pu être troublant s'il n'était pas aussi familier. « J'aime avoir des patients vivant, mais ils ne sont pas entourés par les mêmes mystères, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça dépend, je suppose. » Molly sirota son thé, les sourcils froncés. « Mais je ne changerais pour rien au monde. Le Docteur Clemens va bientôt prendre sa retraite. Ils m'ont embauché pour éventuellement le remplacer.

- Félicitations alors. » Il leva sa tasse. « C'est une grande réussite.

- N'est-ce pas ? » Elle sourit. « Et bien, peut-être que vous pourriez venir travailler pour moi. »

L'idée fit son chemin en lui après les dernières vingt-quatre heures. John remua, gêné.

« Ça serait pas mal. »

L'idée lui resta en tête pendant toute l'après-midi quand ils reprirent les autopsies. Il abandonna plusieurs fois l'odeur d'antiseptique et de mort pour aller vérifier ce que faisait Jim. Le garçon ne semblait pas s'ennuyer, faisant des croquis brut de composés chimiques copiés des livres de Sherlock. Il levait la tête quand John entrait et la tension disparaissait de son visage. Puis il retournait vers ses croquis comme si John ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

« C'est le dernier pour aujourd'hui », déclara Molly à dix-huit heures. « Même heure demain matin ?

- Je serai là », acquiesça John puis chercha Jim pour rentrer à la maison. Sur un coup de tête il appela sur la ligne de Sherlock avec le téléphone du bureau de Molly. Il tomba sur le répondeur. Typique.

Sur le chemin du retour ils passèrent devant le restaurant indien préféré de John. Il prit un Korma pour lui, un Carry pour Sherlock si jamais il rentrait à la maison et un assortiment pour Jim qui regardait le menu avec désintérêt, le tout à emporter. L'appartement était silencieux quand ils arrivèrent. John distribua la nourriture que Jim mangea avec une passion grandissante. Il finit par dévorer le curry de Sherlock, à la grande surprise de John.

« Alors, la nourriture épicée, c'est un oui ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le front du garçon éclatant de sueur. Jim acquiesça avec ferveur. « Huh. Je n'aurais pas pu toucher ça à ton âge. Harry non plus d'ailleurs. »

Ils regardèrent la télé ensemble après avoir fait la vaisselle. Plus la soirée avançait, plus Jim s'appuyait contre John jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. John le regarda pendant un long moment, ignorant le babillage du présentateur télé. Il essaya de voir ce que Sherlock avait remarqué, un symbole mystérieux qui faisait de ce garçon le leur. Il n'y avait rien. Seuls de longs cils sombres contre une peau claire et la confiance absolue d'un enfant qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne plus jamais faire confiance.

Un coup léger sortit John de sa rêverie. Il se dégagea doucement de Jim et le recouvrit d'une couverture avant de se diriger sans bruit vers la porte. On toqua à nouveau, un bruit de plastique contre du bois, sans aucun doute. Et plus précisément la poignée d'un parapluie tapant contre la porte.

« Il est tard Mycroft », se plaignit John en ouvrant la porte. « Et Sherlock n'est pas là.

- Heureusement, tu es celui que je suis venu voir. Je suppose que l'enfant dort.

- Ouais, entre. Ne fais pas de bruit.

- Bien sûr. » Mycroft entra dans l'appartement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? », demanda John dès que Mycroft s'assit dans une chaise. « Peu importe ce que Sherlock t'as promis en échange de Jim, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ça.

- Il ne m'a rien promis. » Mycroft se passa une main sur le visage. « Mais il avait quelques arguments convaincants. Dont un que je ne pense pas qu'il dira à haute voix, mais que d'après moi tu devrais connaître.

- Oh mon Dieu. On va parler de vos enfances, n'est-ce pas ? grogna John. Laisse-moi au moins prendre un verre d'abord. Tu en veux un ? »

Mycroft hésita un instant puis hocha légèrement la tête. John servit une dose généreuse de whisky. Ce qui tuait vraiment John au sujet de ces brefs aperçus des premières années de Sherlock était de voir à quel point, contrairement à ce que beaucoup croyait, Sherlock avait bien tourné. N'importe qui d'autre se serait depuis longtemps dirigé vers la drogue ou les meurtres ou les deux.

« Il pourrait y avoir un argument allant fermement vers l'opposition entre l'inné et l'acquis si tu nous considères, Sherlock et moi. » Mycroft prit une petite gorgée de son verre, comme s'il ne venait pas juste de faire une démonstration de ses capacités proches de la télépathie. « Mais ça a ses limites. Nous sommes quand même un produit de nos parents, comme n'importe qui. J'ai géré ça en prenant le contrôle, même si je pense que Sherlock voit ça d'un autre œil. Il a, lui, trouvé une solution unique.

- Oh ? » demanda John seulement parce qu'il savait que Mycroft aimait être encouragé dans ses conversations.

« Quand notre mère est devenue trop malade et est partie, il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour l'élever. » Mycroft fixa son verre. « Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait consciemment ou pas, mais il t'a choisi toi.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas ce que ça implique.

- Ne sois pas idiot, réprimanda Mycroft. Je veux dire qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un pour le faire se comporter correctement et pour se soucier de ses besoins. Je suis sûr qu'il ne te voit pas comme une sorte de remplacement d'une figure paternelle. Seulement que tu remplis certains aspects du rôle où notre propre père… et bien disons que échouer est un mot bien léger

- A complètement merdé, suggéra John.

- Effectivement." Les lèvres de Mycroft se soulevèrent pour former l'ombre d'un sourire. « On pourrait discuter du choix de Sherlock. Avec toi il est capable de laisser derrière lui quelques éléments les plus désagréables de nos traits communs. Il peut accepter l'affection, la retourne même dans une certaine limite. Ce qui est plus que je ne peux le faire moi-même.

- Ce n'est pas…

- S'il te plait, je ne suis pas venu pour ta pitié. » Mycroft fit tourbillonner la glace de son verre doucement. « J'ai conscience de mes lacunes.

- Je pense que Greg ne serait pas d'accord.

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas la question.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Le fait est que Sherlock, ayant trouvé une âme tout aussi endommagée que la sienne, commence peut-être à exprimer de l'empathie. » Mycroft fronça les sourcils comme si ses propres pensées lui faisaient offense. « En sentant la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre qui lui ressemble, il aimerait lui appliquer le même traitement qui avait déjà fonctionné la première fois. »

John fixa la liqueur dans son verre et souhaita qu'il contienne quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort pour qu'il puisse avoir une excuse pour ne pas comprendre ce que Mycroft essayait de lui dire.

« Jim n'est pas à nous alors. » Il déglutit difficilement. « Sherlock voulait qu'il soit le mien. Pour que je puisse… quoi ? Que je m'assure qu'il grandisse sans devenir un tueur psychopathe ?

- Simpliste, mais en gros, oui.

- Je ne suis pas un psychiatre. Merde, je ne suis même pas vraiment stable moi-même. J'avais besoin de Sherlock tout autant qu'il avait besoin de moi. Probablement plus. Avant de la rencontre, j'étais en train de couler.

- Et bien nous sommes tous les deux au courant de ça, mais pas Sherlock. Je pense qu'entre vous deux… Il a de pires parents. » Maintenant Mycroft souriait d'une manière horriblement ironique. « Et je peux vous aider à ma manière quand vous en aurez besoin. Je pense que ça pourrait être bénéfique pour tout le monde si tu étais d'accord.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à être père. Il avala le reste de son whisky. J'ai abandonné mon enfance pour élever Harry.

- Et ton adolescence pour t'occuper de Sherlock.

- On prenait soin l'un de l'autre. C'était différent, coupa John.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui », et s'il fut surpris de la fermeté de sa réponse, il espéra que ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage. « Les amants ne sont pas des parents.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que la séparation soit aussi nette que tu le voudrais.

- Je ne peux pas vivre dans des nuances de gris tout le temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai Sherlock.

- Ce n'est pas juste, John », dit Sherlock d'une voix trainante venant de la porte d'entrée. « Je suis connu pour avoir des idées nettes ci et là. Oui, tu ne m'as pas entendu rentrer, non je n'ai pas encore utilisé le passage sur le toit. Tu as juste trop bu trop vite.

- Jim a mangé ton Carry. » John se leva pour fouiller dans les placards. « Je vais te faire un sandwich.

- J'ai mangé.

- Menteur », siffla John alors qu'il sortit une miche de pain.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Mycroft ? » Sherlock regarda son frère à travers des yeux plissés.

« Je suis venu parler à mon beau-frère. Il avait mal compris certaines choses.

- Et tu l'as remis dans le droit chemin, c'est ça ?

- Je lui ai donné des informations et mon opinion. C'est à lui de voir ce qu'il en fera.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu interfères ? » Sherlock semblait éteint, sa voix douce dans ses intonations.

« Parce que je n'aurai jamais fini d'être ton grand frère. » Mycroft se leva, laissant son verre presque plein derrière lui. « Et pour satisfaire ton insupportable ego, tu ne te donnes pas assez de crédit quand il le faut.

- Sors », dit Sherlock sans véhémence.

« Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit, John.

- Bonne nuit, Mycroft. »

John attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le doux clic que la porte d'entrée se refermant avant d'enlacer Sherlock. Il fut pris de court quand il s'effondra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de John. Perdu, John lui frotta le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien, s'étrangla Sherlock. Seulement les mots stupides d'un vieil homme pathétique.

- Mon Dieu, Sherlock, à qui as-tu parlé ?

- J'ai regardé d'où venait l'argent, qui était l'instigateur. J'ai posé des questions au Professeur, respecté la procédure pour faire plaisir à Lestrade. » Les doigts de Sherlock s'accrochèrent à John comme si le tenir plus fermement allait tout résoudre. « Et tout cela m'a mené… Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de te le dire, en fait.

- Sherlock, tu me fais peur.

- Tu fais bien d'avoir peur. » Sherlock secoua la tête, ses boucles noires chatouillant le nez de John. « J'avais comme idée de t'emmener pour nous enfuir là, tout de suite, ce qui est tellement stupide que je n'arrive même pas à le supporter.

- Je vais te secouer si tu n'expliques pas, avertit John. Crache le morceau.

- C'était mon père ! » Sherlock s'éloigna et ses yeux étaient sauvages. « Donnel a pris un boulot en freelance, il a fait quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec son mode opératoire habituel. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Pour l'argent, évidement, mais d'où ? De qui ? Le Professeur est un Monsieur tout-le-monde qui a la folie des grandeurs. Il n'aurait pas pu planifier le meurtre des Westin, il n'avait pas les moyens pour ça.

- Le désespoir fait faire des choses bizarres aux gens.

- Ne t'embête pas à trouver un mensonge pour m'apaiser, John. J'ai déjà vérifié deux fois. Mon père a tout arrangé. Il connaissait le Professeur depuis longtemps, avant même d'avoir rencontré ma mère. Il tirait sur les ficelles pour passer le temps, pour s'amuser. Pour façonner cet enfant comme il le voulait. Un autre plan venu de son esprit parfaitement psychotique. Et il a accompli tout ça de sa cellule. » Sherlock regarda par-dessus l'épaule de John, plongea son regard dans cet autre monde où John ne pouvait jamais pénétrer. « J'y suis allé aujourd'hui. J'ai parlé aux gardiens, au directeur, ils ont tous juré qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'il ait pu faire ça. Je leur ai montré les preuves, des lettres que le Professeur a gardé comme un incompétent complet. Ils ont été déconcertés, bien sûr. Tous des idiots sans cervelles. Alors je suis remonté à la source.

- Tu lui a parlé, réalisa John. Oh merde Sherlock pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir au moins ?

- Je devais savoir. Tout de suite, pas quand ça serait le bon moment émotionnellement parlant. » Sherlock ne le regardait pas. « Il s'est moqué de moi. Il… ligoté, enchainé, enfermé plutôt deux fois qu'une. Et il m'a ri au nez. Il m'a nargué. Comme s'il en avait le droit.

- Peu importe ce qu'il t'a dit, tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as gagné, Sherlock. Tu l'as battu il y a longtemps. C'est un dingue pourrissant en prison. » Il essaya de ne pas penser à Jim, endormi dans la pièce d'à côté, une victime de ce monstre soi-disant neutralisé. « Ils vont le surveiller d'encore plus près maintenant.

- Je le veux mort. Il devrait l'être… c'est un crime pour lui d'encore respirer. » Le regard de Sherlock s'éloigna finalement de son autre monde et atterrit sur le visage de John. « Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

- Je pourrais l'être.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, dit John fermement. Tu n'es rien de ce qu'il voulait que tu sois et je n'arrive pas à imaginer une plus belle victoire que celle-là. »

Ils s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre, respirant difficilement comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon ensemble.

« Au lit », dit finalement Sherlock.

Ils abandonnèrent le pain sur le plan de travail. John s'arrêta près du canapé pour resserrer la couverture autour de Jim. Il semblait profondément endormi, pas le moins du monde dérangé par les révélations de la soirée.

Sherlock se pelotonna contre John dès qu'ils se couchèrent. Il s'accrocha comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années et John se cramponna à lui en retour. Le boulot recommençait dans quelques heures, mais John n'arrivait pas à y penser. Tout son agacement à l'égard de Sherlock s'envola brièvement et il voulait seulement rester à la maison pour panser leurs plaies.

« Je vais rester avec Jim », murmura Sherlock dans la légère lumière qui précédait l'aube. « L'affaire est bouclée. Lestrade a insisté pour que je prenne un jour de repos.

- Je savais que je l'aimais bien. » John posa un baiser sur le front de Sherlock. « Passe pour le déjeuner si tu veux. Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui je travaille.

- Molly Hooper, déclara Sherlock. J'ai vu son nom dans les choix pour le poste. Elle se souvient de toi ?

- De nous deux. On a fait grande impression à l'époque.

- C'était maladroit. Je ferais mieux aujourd'hui.

- C'est le cas pour tous les deux, soupira John. Moran serait en prison au lieu d'être mort.

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. » Les doigts de Sherlock se resserrèrent autour des bras de John. « Réfléchis, John. Donnel était le moins bon des deux. Moran… Il était cruel juste pour le plaisir. Mon père a essayé de faire de Jim son successeur. S'il avait eu Moran au lieu de Donnel, peut-être qu'il aurait réussi. »

John essaya d'imaginer le genre de personne que Mycroft Holmes Senior aurait voulu créer. Il essaya d'imaginer cet homme être guidé et surveillé par Sebastian Moran. Il donna à cet homme la grande intelligence que possédait déjà Jim, attendant d'être utilisée. Soudain, beaucoup de choix récents de Sherlock commençaient à avoir un sens.

« Jim est le roi », dit-il, regardant le visage de Sherlock se tordre de confusion pendant un moment dans la légère lumière du matin. « Je parle d'échecs. Mycroft a dit que c'était toujours un jeu d'échecs avec votre père.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. » Sherlock embrassa l'épaule de John, passa un bras par-dessus lui pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui tout en étant couché. « Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de m'intéresser au jeu. »

La morgue était franchement apaisante ce matin-là. Molly de l'autre côté de la table en métal, quelques instruments précis et la routine du travail semblait complètement sensé.

« Je vais chercher une tasse de café », annonça-t-elle vers onze heures. « Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Non merci, sourit-il. Ça vous dérange si j'utilise le téléphone de votre bureau pour passer un appel ? »

La porte du bureau de Molly se referma doucement derrière lui. Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, comptant les sonneries.

« Allo ? » Sa voix s'était fragilisée au fils des années, se brisant parfois, mais John la trouvait toujours énormément réconfortante.

« C'est John. Comme ça va Amélia ?

- Je suis misérable, grogna-t-elle. L'infirmière est une mégère condescendante.

- Ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible. » Il étouffa un rire. « Et je croyais que vous aimiez bien celle-là. Pas d'absurdité vous aviez dit.

- Elle est allée trop loin. Elle a commencé à mixer tous mes aliments en purée, grogna Amélia. J'ai encore toutes mes dents, merci bien.

- Peut-être que vous pourriez la mordre ?

- Et devoir écouter Mycroft me réprimander ? Il devient tellement désabusé quand je ne me comporte pas comme mon âge le veut. Comment va Sherlock ?

- Il… ne va pas bien. C'est pour ça que j'appelle, en fait. » Il fixa le calendrier qu'avait accroché Molly, illustré d'images de chats jouant dans les fleurs. « Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment.

- Raconte-moi tout, dit-elle immédiatement. J'écoute. »

Avec beaucoup de gratitude, il raconta tout. Amélia n'était jamais chaleureuse ou affective, mais elle écoutait toujours quand John avait un problème. Ses conseils étaient toujours pratiques et elle n'hésitait pas à lui dire quand il se comportait comme un idiot. Il y avait un vide béant en John, là où sa mère aurait dû être, et peut-être qu'Amélia ne le remplissait pas, peut-être qu'elle n'essayait même pas de le faire, mais elle adoucissait un peu la douleur.

« Je veux rencontrer le garçon », dit-elle une fois qu'il eut fini. « Et je veux que tu te calmes.

- Je suis calme. » Il se recula dans la chaise. « Ou aussi calme que je peux l'être.

- Bien. Parce que c'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour l'instant. Sois calme pour eux. Mycroft ne le sait peut-être pas, mais Sherlock n'est pas le seul qui s'appuie sur toi pour un peu plus de… réalité, disons. Lui, Sherlock et Jim ont besoin que tu sois John. Tu peux faire ça ?

- Je ne crois pas que je puisse être quelque chose d'autre.

- Alors ça devrait être facile. »

Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, ça l'était. Il passa le reste de la semaine à faire l'inventaire des corps avec Jim occupé dans le bureau de Molly une fois que Sherlock reprit le travail. Dimmock passa les voir pour les remercier de leur dévouement et pour les tenir au courant de l'avancement des choses. Il n'y avait toujours pas de piste en raison du trop grand nombre de preuves et du peu de personnels pour les examiner.

Le soir, ils partageaient des repas pendant que Sherlock parlait de sa dernière enquête avec sa ferveur habituelle et John aimait l'écouter avec un enthousiasme nouveau depuis qu'ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble. Au début il se fit du souci pour Jim qui entendait ce genre de conversation, mais elles semblaient susciter quelque chose chez le garçon qui le rendait encore plus animé. C'était difficile de ne pas voir ça comme une bonne chose.

« Je suis censé passer chez ma mère ce soir », réalisa-t-il vendredi matin.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise que tu es mort ? » demanda Sherlock, regardant John par-dessus le rebord de la tasse de thé que John s'était faite pour lui-même au départ.

« Seulement trente pour cent de mon cerveau en a envie. Quarante autres pour cent aimeraient s'enfuir en Amérique. On pourrait prendre de nouveaux noms, démarrer une nouvelle vie, ça serait fun, hein ?

- Et les trente derniers pour cent ? »

John enfuit sa tête dans ses mains. Sherlock passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre lui. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant que John se faisait des scénarios dans sa tête et que Sherlock restait calme. C'était la version sherlockienne du soutien émotionnel. Ça marchait sur John et parfois, encore plus intéressant, sur Lestrade

« Tu vas devoir surveiller Jim, alors.

- On pourrait tous venir, proposa Sherlock avec un ton funèbre.

- Vaut mieux pas. Ca risque de ne pas être joli. »

Donc après avoir passé une journée à travailler les mains enfouies dans différents corps, John prit une douche et enfila une belle chemise puis se mit en route vers l'appartement d'Emma Watson. Elle avait déménagé il y a six ans et c'est la première fois qu'il se rendait sur place. La rue était assez calme et propre. Une jardinière remplie de pétunias se tenait sur le rebord de fenêtre qui était probablement le sien. Il s'attarda sur le trottoir, tenté de faire demi-tour.

« Oh Dieu merci tu es déjà là. » Harry arriva derrière lui, passant son bras sous le sien et le serrant fortement. « Je ne veux pas entrer là-dedans toute seule.

- Quel brave soldat », il serra son bras en retour et ils entrèrent ensemble. L'ascenseur les fit monter sans un bruit et les amena dans un couloir recouvert de moquette et qui puait l'ail.

« Elle cuisine, grogna Harry.

- Oh, joie. » John prit une profonde inspiration avant de toquer.

« C'est ouvert ! »

John poussa timidement la porte et fut immédiatement assailli par la nostalgie. L'appartement était peut-être différent, mais les meubles et les babioles étaient les mêmes. La même table en linoleum rayée, où Harry et lui partageaient des repas bruyants, le même canapé horrible avec des motifs à fleurs où Sherlock et lui avaient eu leur premier baiser clandestin et les mêmes photos encadrées de lui et Harry à seize et neuf ans. Sur ces photos ils semblaient perdus, fanés, ils ne souriaient pas. Toutes les photos d'eux plus jeunes avaient été perdues dans l'incendie, et les autres plus vielles ne contenaient plus John.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Harry entra dans la cuisine et, à contrecœur, John suivit.

Sa mère leva les yeux du poêle, un faible sourire apparu sur son visage.

« C'est du riz pilaf. Cindy m'a donné la recette, elle ne jure que par ça. » Elle serra Harry contre elle avec un bras. « Bonjour Johnny.

- Salut maman. » Il s'avança pour recevoir un léger baiser sur la joue. « Comment ça va ?

- Oh tu sais. Comme d'habitude. »

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, remuant le riz gluant et les légumes blancs avec leur fourchette. Un silence inconfortable recouvrait la table, faisant ressortir le bruit des couverts contre la céramique. John désira soudain la présence de Sherlock. Il aurait brisé le silence et leur aurait dit tout ce que les autres pensaient. Les Watson avaient besoin de ce genre d'aide. Livrés à eux-mêmes, trop de choses restaient non dites.

« Écoute. » Il posa sa fourchette quand il ne put supporter l'atmosphère plus longtemps. « Harry est une adulte. Si elle veut rejoindre l'armée, alors je la soutiens.

- Je suis d'accord, dit doucement sa mère.

- Quoi ? Après tout le plaidoyer que tu m'as fait ! glapit Harry. Et quand est-il de toutes ces conneries du genre 'pas ma fille' ?

- J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et j'en ai parlé à ma thérapeute. » Emma ne croisa pas leurs regards. « Et je ne suis pas fière de ma réaction. Tu es une fille intelligente et je suis sûre que tu fais les meilleurs choix pour ton futur. Tu m'as dit dès le début que la fac n'était pas faite pour toi.

- Et c'est le cas », dit Harry fermement, lançant un regard confus à John.

- C'est super. » Il attrapa son verre d'eau pour ôter le goût du riz dans sa bouche.

« Je suis une thérapie depuis quelques mois, continua-t-elle. Et il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais… qui je pense doivent être dites. »

John se figea et de l'autre côté de la table Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« Votre père était un homme difficile, déjà avant qu'il perde son travail. » Elle prononça chaque mot doucement, comme si elle marchait à travers un terrain miné. « J'ai fait face à ça en travaillant de longues heures. Une fois qu'il fut parti, ça semblait être la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour vous deux. Continuer à nous maintenir à flot financièrement sans regarder en arrière. Mais ce n'était pas… n'est pas le mieux que je puisse faire.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux », ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter John en se souvenant des cernes sous ses yeux et les comptes qu'ils gardaient soigneusement. « On a toujours su que tu faisais de ton mieux.

- Johnny. » Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. J'ai mis trop de pression sur toi. « Comment aurais-tu pu devenir normal ? Je t'ai perturbé.

- Oh, je ne sais pas. » Il s'éloigna. « Je crois que je m'en suis sorti.

- Bien. Ce fut un diner ensemble. » Harry se leva, son assiette en main. « Ne refaisons plus jamais ça.

- Harry, s'il te plait. » Emma tendit la main vers elle et Harry l'éluda soigneusement. « J'essaye de…

- De quoi ? » Harry jeta son assiette encore remplie dans l'évier. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? T'excuser sincèrement pour avoir foutu John à la porte ? Pour l'avoir tenu à distance pendant des années pour ce qu'il est ?

- Harry, arrête. » John se frotta les yeux.

- Non ! Je ne vais plus me taire sur ce sujet. » Elle ouvrit grand les bras. « Devine quoi, maman. T'as dû merder deux fois parce que je suis lesbienne ! Et je ne suis pas aussi sage que John sur le sujet. Je suis une vraie salope.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Emma. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Oh, voyons… Jane, Tanya, Mélissa et oh cette magnifique rousse du bar dont je ne me souviens plus du nom…

- Très bien. Bon. C'était sympa. » John était debout, prêt à sortir.

« Harry, s'il te plait »… Emma les regarda tour à tour.

« Je ne suis pas parfaite, maman. Je ne l'ai jamais été. » Harry attrapa la main de John. « Et maintenant tu nous as perdu tous les deux. Alors retourne chez ta thérapeute et pleure à propos de tout ça.

- Nous ne sommes pas perdu », corrigea John en essayant d'éviter de regarder le visage tordu de sa mère ou les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux. « Je n'ai jamais été perdu. On sera là quand tu seras prête à nous accepter comme on est.

- Je vous aime, dit Emma d'une voix étouffée. Mais Dieu sait que je ne vous comprends pas.

- Je sais. » Il soupira et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front, comme il le ferait pour un enfant. « Je ressens la même chose à propos de toi. »

Puis ils sortirent et se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Harry se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. John la tint serré contre lui, caressant son dos et lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

« Allez », dit-il quand ses larmes commencèrent à sécher, « allons chercher quelque chose de comestible à manger. »

Ils mangèrent des hamburgers achetés dans un fastfood sur le chemin de son dortoir. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. La lune se leva, grosse et luisante, suivant leurs pas.

« C'est ma faute. » Elle jeta les derniers emballages dans une poubelle. « Johnny, je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû t'obliger à venir avec moi.

- Et passer à côté de la Coming Out party de l'année ? plaisanta-t-il. C'était un spectacle impressionnant de solidarité arc-en-ciel.

- Je le pense vraiment. » Elle fronça les sourcils, donnant un léger coup de pied dans la chaussure de John. « Tout ce que j'ai dit.

- On est des adultes décents, tous les deux. Je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'être l'enfant dont elle rêvait. Toi si ?

- Nah. Elle lui sourit.

- Va dormir, ordre du docteur.

- Oh ! Ça me fait penser. » Elle fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit une carte chiffonnée. « J'ai rencontré cette femme géniale à la bibliothèque l'autre jour. C'est une ancienne élève ou quelque chose comme ça. Peu importe, je flirtais avec elle, ce qui s'est avéré être une impasse totale mais elle avait l'air très intéressé quand j'ai dit que j'avais un frère médecin. Elle essaye d'ouvrir un nouveau cabinet ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Bien. » Il regarda la carte rapidement, notant le nom 'Sarah Sawyer' avant de l'enfoncer dans sa poche. « Tu me mentionnes souvent à tes potentiels coups d'un soir ?

- Oui, dit-elle impassible. Mon frère, changeant les femmes en lesbiennes depuis 1986.

- Oh tais toi. »

Ils se séparèrent en riant, mais quand il arriva chez lui le poids des évènements de la soirée avait à nouveau assommé John. Il était presque dix heures et tout ce qu'il voulait était se trainer jusqu'à son lit et s'y effondrer.

Jim et Sherlock était assis sur le sol, les entrailles d'une pauvre machine étalées devant eux. Sherlock s'arrêta au milieu de son explication quand John entra, ses doigts se figèrent au milieu de son geste.

« Tu as survécu. » Sherlock se leva pour débarrasser John de son manteau et l'accrocher soigneusement à côté du sien.

« Ouais, bah… Qu'est-ce que vous disséquez ?

- Le vieil ordinateur d'Alistair. Il en a fait don à la science.

- Tu dois arrêter de le menacer pour qu'il te donne des trucs. » John s'installa à côté de Jim sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait un ordinateur à l'intérieur et il ne fut pas surpris de trouver ça tout aussi confus que la fois où Sherlock avait démonté le mécanisme du réfrigérateur. « Incroyable tout ce que ces morceaux et ces pièces peuvent faire.

- Je peux en construire un mieux. » Sherlock s'accroupit, soulevant une plaquette verte couverte de circuits. « Un bon projet pour ce weekend pour Jim et moi.

- Tu veux construire un ordinateur ? demanda John au garçon.

- Ouais, dit Jim avec une voix aussi fine qu'un murmure. Ça va être génial. »

John fit un grand sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui leva seulement un sourcil avant d'attraper une autre pièce curieusement courbée.

« On va avoir besoin de livres et de pièces.

- Et de sommeil, coupa John. Il est tard. Vous aurez tout le temps demain. Viens Jim, allons te préparer pour dormir. »

Pour la première fois en quatre ans, ni John ni Sherlock ne se rendit à Scotland Yard pendant le weekend. Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, Molly avec une découverte intéressante qui au final ne valait rien et Jennifer avec une piste pour la nouvelle affaire de Sherlock que celui-ci avait démonté sans même élever la voix. La plupart du temps ils restèrent à l'appartement. Sherlock et Jim se plongèrent dans leur projet d'ordinateur et sortirent le dimanche pour se rendre dans un magasin où des connaissances particulières sont requises rien que pour le trouver. Ils revinrent avec des boites remplies de petites pièces. La voix nouvellement retrouvée de Jim ne fit que quelques apparitions, mais à chaque fois elle était un peu plus forte et plus ferme. John n'essaya pas de les aider, mais les observait du canapé avec un livre ouvert sur ses genoux et son esprit remplis.

« Tu te débrouilles bien avec lui », dit John à Sherlock le dimanche soir, regardant le front de Jim se plisser alors qu'il examinait un diagramme.

« Je me débrouille toujours bien », corrigea Sherlock, mais un sourire heureux illumina on visage.

« Oh, je peux me souvenir de quelques occasions pendant lesquelles tu t'es particulièrement bien débrouillé. » John sourit et l'attira dans une étreinte chaleureuse, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Le weekend fut si tranquille que John était sûr que ça allait être un enfer de retourner travailler. Ce n'était pas le cas. Molly avait bien progressé avec les corps et avait également ramené un labyrinthe en bois pour Jim

« Je l'ai trouvé sous mon lit », elle ria, posant le jouet en bois sur son bureau avec une tape amicale. « J'ai dû l'emmener avec moi quand j'ai déménagé il y a plusieurs années et oublier qu'il était là.

- Merci », dit Jim doucement, regardant le jouet d'un air dubitatif.

« Oh ! » Molly s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël. « De rien ! »

Sherlock ne rentra pas pour le diner. John fit la cuisine et apprit à Jim à jouer aux cartes, ce qui permit au garçon d'inventer des signes créatifs pour éviter de parler. Arrivés en fin de soirée, ils avaient un langage de signes rudimentaires qui leur serait très utile dans un jeu de poker illicite. Jim alla se coucher avec difficulté, regardant avec espoir la porte tout le temps. Une légère anxiété submergea John et il décrocha le téléphone dès que Jim fut couché.

« Lestrade. » Cet accueil tranchant avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

« C'est John. Est-ce que Sherlock est avec toi ?

- Et d'une humeur pas possible. On surveille les alentours d'un magasin de comics. Ça fait des heures. Lestrade soupira. Monsieur a essayé d'arrêter deux passants parce qu'ils 'avaient l'air coupable'. »

Il entendit une protestation en arrière-plan et John sourit avec soulagement.

« Tu me le passes une seconde ?

- Je ne suis pas ta foutue secrétaire », protesta Lestrade, mais il y eut une brève pause puis Sherlock dit,

« Tu étais inquiet ? avec un ton railleur.

- Tu es censé m'appeler quand tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison, lui reprocha John. Je ne peux pas déduire ce genre de chose comme toi. Et Jim s'attendait à ce que tu rentres.

- Vraiment ? » On pouvait déceler une petite note de préoccupation. « J'appellerai la prochaine fois.

- Tu le feras vraiment ? sourit John. Les miracles existent. Je t'aime.

- Mhm.

- Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

- John ?

- Oui ?

- Je te promets.

- Ouais », John frotta le dos de sa main sur sa poitrine. « Moi aussi.

- Bonne nuit. »

Le sommeil était fuyant, la place vide à côté de lui trop évidente. Sherlock évitait souvent de devoir se reposer, mais après quelques disputes au début, il avait choisi de trainer dans la chambre une fois que John décidait de se coucher. Le confort provenant de la chaleur et de la présence à ses côtés était souvent suffisant pour que John oublie toutes les choses bizarres que Sherlock amenait au lit avec lui.

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, le téléphone sonna, faisant bouillonner son corps d'adrénaline.

« Allo ?

- John. Vérifie si Jim va bien, ordonna Sherlock.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » John sortit du lit.

« Alexander Moriarty a été libéré sur parole cette après-midi en attendant le procès.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Jim était toujours replié en boule sous les couvertures, une douce respiration sifflante sortant de son nez à chaque inspiration.

« Aucune idée, je viens de l'apprendre.

- Jim va bien. Il dort profondément.

- Je rentre bientôt. Prends le cadeau d'anniversaire de Mycroft.

- Ça marche. »

John s'habilla et sortit le pistolet de son tiroir caché, le chargea et le glissa dans son étui à l'épaule. Il se déplaçait aussi silencieusement que possible, tendant l'oreille à la recherche de perturbations. Préparé, il s'assit sur le canapé-lit à côté de Jim avec son téléphone, prêt pour une longue veillée. Le garçon se retourna dans son sommeil et sa main atterrit contre la cuisse de John.

Une heure plus tard, l'inquiétude commença à refaire surface, se glissant à travers les parois de son calme glacial. Le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha rapidement, regardant attentivement Jim.

« John, ne panique pas », dit Lestrade fortement, des sirènes hurlants derrière lui. « Sherlock va bien, mais il a été effleuré par une balle, elle lui a entaillé la cuisse. Rien de vital ne semble être touché, mais il est trop shooté par les antidouleurs pour remplir les formulaires. On a besoin que tu viennes à l'hôpital.

- C'était quelqu'un du magasin de comics ? » Il se leva difficilement.

« Un inconnu, grogna Lestrade. Quelqu'un qui passait en voiture. Elle l'a heurté alors qu'il sortait de la voiture pour chercher un café.

- Merde. » John déglutit difficilement. « Très bien. J'arrive. Ne les laisse pas lui donner de la codéine sinon il va vomir.

- Pas de codéine, ça marche. » Lestrade donna un ordre à quelqu'un puis parla à nouveau dans le téléphone. « Ça va aller, John. A tout à l'heure.

- Viens Jim. » Il secoua gentiment le garçon. « Il va falloir se lever maintenant. »

Jim protesta dans son sommeil, mais il laissa John l'emmitoufler dans un manteau enfilé par-dessus son pyjama. John le souleva, répartissant son poids entre ses bras et descendit dans la rue pour appeler un taxi. Une fine bruine s'accrochant aux cils et aux cheveux de John tombait. Il n'y avait aucune voiture en vue et il était en train de se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de remonter pour appeler une compagnie de taxi quand quelque chose de pointu lui transperça le dos.

Il tomba durement sur le sol, sa vision partant et revenant. Des mains se tendirent vers lui, arrachant Jim de sa poigne affaiblie et le poussèrent contre le trottoir. Il prit plusieurs respirations saccadées puis poussa sur ses mains pour se relever. Un homme élégant avec une moustache à l'américaine tenait Jim près de lui. Un couteau, luisant avec le sang de John appuyait contre la gorge de l'enfant.

« Je vous conseille de rester parterre, Docteur Watson.

- Eloignez-vous de lui. » John isola la douleur, la prit en compte, puis la repoussa loin dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour ça.

« C'est mon fils, Docteur, dit doucement le Professeur. Personne n'a plus de droit sur lui que moi.

- Les Westin ne seraient peut-être pas du même avis, cracha-t-il. Où n'avaient-ils eux non plus aucuns droits sur lui ?

- Holmes me l'a donné. » Le Professeur caressa les cheveux de Jim. John scruta le visage du garçon à la recherche de signes de peur ou de colère, mais il était devenu neutre. « Il m'a fait confiance. C'était un honneur. »

Un téléphone sonna. Le Professeur fouilla dans la poche de son manteaux avec sa main libre et en sortit un téléphone portable volumineux. Il parlait tranquillement alors que pendant ce temps la main de John trouvait la crosse de son arme. Les yeux de Jim suivirent le mouvement et John lui fit un clin d'œil en le sortant de son étui.

« Laissez-le partir. Lâchez le couteau et le téléphone portable », ordonna John, pointant le pistolet sur le Professeur.

« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » Le Professeur regarda l'arme, une légère lueur d'inquiétude passa sur son visage. « C'est pour vous de toute façon. »

Le téléphone fut lancé vers John qui l'attrapa sans réfléchir, puis grinça des dents en réaction à la douleur venant de sa blessure. Il garda son pistolet et ses yeux fermement posés sur le Professeur et répondit,

« Qui est-ce ?

- Bonjour, Docteur Watson.

- M. Holmes. » John ôta la sécurité du pistolet, une partie sombre en lui se délecta de la peur grandissant dans les yeux du Professeur. « Je suis en peu occupé en ce moment.

- Je vous suggère de laisser mon collègue partir avec son fils. » Il avait oublié à quel point cet homme parlait comme Sherlock, utilisant cette voix de velours comme une arme. « Ça serait mieux pour tout le monde, surtout pour vous.

- Merci de vous soucier de moi, mais je pense que ça va aller.

- Vraiment ? » Son amusement suintait à travers le téléphone. « C'est ma créature, Johnny. Tout comme Mycroft. Tout comme Sherlock. Ce sont mes bombes à retardement et vous vous êtes entouré d'elles. Mais vous pouvez empêcher ça cette fois. Vous n'aurez pas à regarder cet enfant dans les yeux au moment de le mettre au lit et de voir tout le potentiel que j'ai caché en lui. Vous n'aurez pas à vous réveiller tous les matins en vous demandant quand l'homme qui dort à côté de vous ou l'enfant dans la chambre au fond du couloir vont se transformer en quelque chose d'abominable. Je suis doué pour créer des monstres, Johnny.

- Ouais ? Il ria. Eh bien il y a un problème ici mon vieux. J'ai réfléchi. Aux échecs.

- Aux échecs ?

- Oh oui. » John changea légèrement de position, regardant le Professeur déglutir difficilement. « Parce que de mon point de vue, c'est échec et mat.

- J'ai envoyé votre compagnon à l'hôpital, je tiens un enfant au bout d'un couteau et vous êtes en train de vous vider de votre sang sur le trottoir. Je pense que vous êtes difficilement en position de gagner quelque chose.

- Vous voyez, vous avez basé vos actions sur une hypothèse erronée. Vous pensez que je suis un pion. Mais je suis la reine M. Holmes. Je vais où je veux, quand j'ai besoin, et personne ne me voit venir. » Il ferma son œil gauche et prit une dernière grande inspiration, ignorant la douleur irradiant sa poitrine. « Vous n'avez jamais fait de Sherlock un tueur, monsieur. J'en suis devenu un pour lui. »

Il laissa tomber le téléphone et tira. La balle atteignit le Professeur entre les deux yeux et John bondit pour libérer Jim de sa poigne avant que le corps ne touche le sol. John serra fortement le garçon dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut l'oreille près de la bouche de Jim qu'il put entendre qu'il était en train d'hyperventiler sans bruit.

« Tu es en sécurité. John lui caressa le dos. Tout va bien se passer. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, Jim, peu importe qui est là dehors, je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal. »

Ils étaient agenouillés ensemble sous la pluie, le corps refroidissant dans le dos de Jim jusqu'à ce que la vision de John commence à vaciller à nouveau.

« Jim, j'ai besoin que tu ailles me chercher ce téléphone. »

Jim s'éloigna à contrecœur, trottinant vers le téléphone, puis retourna se blottir dans les bras de John. Il composa le numéro de Lestrade avec des doigts tremblants.

« Lestrade.

- C'est John.

- Tu es en chemin ?

- Pas tout à fait. J'ai besoin de deux ambulances et probablement de pas mal d'agents ici. J'ai été poignardé et j'ai tiré sur mon agresseur. Jim était avec moi. Il n'est pas blessé mais je crois qu'il est en état de choc. Tu peux appeler Mycroft ? Il connait surement quelqu'un digne de confiance pour s'occuper de lui.

- Merde, John, à quel point es-tu blessé ?

- Aucune idée », mentit-il avec désinvolture. Il posa son front sur celui de Jim. « Mais si l'ambulance pouvait se dépêcher ça ne serait pas du luxe. Est-ce que Sherlock va bien ?

- Merde avec Sherlock ! Il est déjà en train de geindre et de gémir comme si rien ne s'était passé. » Il y eut une pause, probablement pendant que Lestrade demandait à quelqu'un d'appeler une ambulance. « Qui t'a poignardé ?

- Je te donnerai ma déposition une fois que quelqu'un aura recousu mon dos. » John ferma les yeux, luttant contre la nausée. « Je suis fatigué, Greg.

- Ne t'endors pas, John. Le gamin a besoin de toi alerte jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent.

- T'as tout compris, patron. » John laissa tomber le téléphone.

L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard, mais pour John cela semblait être des heures et il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient. Il y parvint en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à Jim. Le garçon était définitivement en état de choc, sa peau était froide et sa respiration trop rapide. Lorsque le personnel médical essaya de l'éloigner il s'accrocha encore plus fortement à John et ne voulut pas bouger.

« La blessure est dans mon dos de toute façon, dit John sèchement. Faites ce que vous pouvez sans l'éloigner. »

Ils firent ce qui leur était demandé et ce ne fut pas avant que la voiture noire de Mycroft ne s'arrête silencieusement derrière l'ambulance et que le bruit familier d'un parapluie frappant le sol ne se fasse entendre qu'il s'autorisa à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla pour la première fois, c'était au son d'ordres aboyés au-dessus d'une civière, et il crut pendant un moment qu'il était de retour à St. Bart's pendant son internat, s'étant assoupi debout après une longue garde. Il lutta pour pouvoir s'excuser, mais quelqu'un lui plaça un masque sur le visage et il se rendormit.

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, la main de Sherlock serrait étroitement le haut de son bras, son visage était inquiet et ses yeux sombres de panique.

« Sherlock, marmonna John. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- John. » Sherlock soupira son nom avec soulagement. « Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ?

- Ok. » Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avait fait, en fait, mais ça semblait judicieux d'acquiescer. « Fatigué.

- Rendors-toi alors. » Sherlock se pencha pour l'embrasser, écartant des tubes et des machines de son chemin pour cela.

Il alterna les phases de conscience et d'inconscience comme cela pendant quelques jours. Les informations percèrent doucement dans son cerveau sous morphine. Le couteau s'était enfoncé dans le muscle de son épaule gauche, laissant la peau en lambeau. Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées entre la blessure initiale et le début du traitement, laissant tout le temps à son corps pour se vider d'une partie vitale de son sang. La blessure de Sherlock était beaucoup moins impressionnante, même si elle laissait derrière elle une intéressante cicatrice à travers la cuisse droite. La mort du Professeur avait été jugée comme de la légitime défense et toutes les charges retenues pour possession d'arme ont mystérieusement disparu.

La chambre était privée et les heures de visites, bien que pas très strictes, avaient leurs limites. John avait tout le loisir de réfléchir pendant ces moments calmes. Pendant sa dernière soirée à l'hôpital il se tourna vers Sherlock et dit,

« On doit parler. » Une infirmière passa devant la porte avec un chariot dont une roue grinçait. Une demi-heure plus tôt, Jim avait grimpé avec le plus grand soin sur le lit, se blottissant contre le côté valide de John et tombant dans un sommeil profond.

« A propos de quoi ? » Sherlock avait approché la chaise prévu pour les visiteurs près du lit. Il avait un livre fermé entre les genoux, prêt pour quand John s'endormirait à nouveau.

« A propos de ce que l'on est Sherlock. Comment les choses vont être à partir de maintenant. » Les mots résonnaient fortement. « Parce que ça va changer.

- Tu m'as promis. » Sherlock attrapa sa main, la serrant au point de laisser des traces.

« Je ne suis pas en train de briser ma promesse. » John amena leurs mains enlacées à ses lèvres, embrassant les articulations de Sherlock. « Je ne te quitterai jamais, Sherlock. Je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire maintenant, même si je voulais. Tu fais partie de mes organes vitaux.

- Alors de quoi doit-on parler ?

- Je ne reviens pas travailler avec toi. Du moins pendant un moment. Je veux travailler avec les vivants à nouveau, c'était ma passion à une époque.

- Tu adores la médecine légale.

- C'est vrai. » Son petit bureau va lui manquer, tout comme la cohabitation avec les morts silencieux. Les crises d'angoisse d'Alistair et la confiance tranquille de Jennifer vont lui manquer. L'excitation de la chasse à l'homme ainsi que de trouver leur coupable vont lui manquer. « Alors peut-être pas pour toujours, mais j'en ai besoin pour le moment.

- Je ne comprends pas. » Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Si tu adores ça et que ça va te manquer, pourquoi laisser ça derrière toi ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de comprendre qui je suis quand je ne suis pas avec toi. Je t'aime tellement… mais il y a cet homme que je suis devenu et je crois que je dois apprendre à le connaitre. » Il continua avant que Sherlock ne puisse l'interrompre. « Et si nous adoptons Jim alors un de nous va devoir avoir des heures de travail plus régulières et une occupation moins dangereuse.

- Si ? » Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargirent et John se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas comprendre plus tôt à quel point s'était important pour son partenaire.

« Il est à nous. John sourit. Tu sais, une fois que je tire sur une personne pour quelqu'un, il se retrouve coincé avec moi.

- Ton sens de l'humour semble aussi avoir été terriblement blessé », dit Sherlock sèchement, mais sa poigne sur la main de John se relâcha en quelque chose de plus affectueux et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Et qu'en est-il de l'enquête du Mayfair ?

- J'ai eu ma dose de tueurs en série. » Il frotta son nez contre celui de Sherlock. « Il est temps d'essayer une vie plus calme. Je laisse quelqu'un d'autre l'attraper. »

John décida de passer les prochaines semaines à l'appartement jusqu'à sa guérison. Son congé maladie fut bien utilisé. Il remplit la paperasse pour finaliser l'adoption de Jim, engagea une femme tirée à quatre épingles nommée Anthea comme tuteur et commença à parler avec le Docteur Sarah Sawyer de son idée d'ouvrir un cabinet. Il l'apprécia tout de suite et avait de grands espoirs concernant leur projet.

Quand la plaie dans son dos fut suffisamment guérie pour n'être qu'une légère nuisance au lieu d'une douleur lancinante constante, il décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Un mercredi après-midi il laissa Jim et Anthea, qui étaient plongés dans des livres de chimie, et prit le chemin familier vers Scotland Yard. Il prit son temps, profitant de l'air frais et acheta un journal qu'il décida de lire en entier quand il serait rentré. Quand il grimpa les escaliers vers le département des Affaires Classées, une pointe de nostalgie le prit au dépourvu.

« John ! » cria Jennifer au moment où il franchit le seuil de la porte. « Tu as l'air d'aller bien !

- Oh arrête, je suis une épave. » Il rit et la prit dans ses bras. « Tu es allée chez le coiffeur ?

- Ouais, tu aimes ?

- Ça te va bien. Très professionnel. » Il prit soin de ne pas jeter de coup d'œil à la pile de dossiers sur son bureau.

« Tu sais que Sa Majesté n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Il est sorti traquer son tireur.

- Je sais. Je voulais parler à Lestrade, en fait. Et Alistair s'il a une minute.

- Va frapper à sa porte alors, je vais chercher Alistair.

- Laisse-nous d'abord cinq minutes seuls, d'accord ? »

La porte du bureau de Lestrade était entrouverte. John frappa quand même par principe avant d'entrer.

« Es-tu censé être sur pied aussi vite ? » Lestrade plissa les yeux et John se laissa tomber sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Je suis en bonne santé, lui assura John.

- Tu viens remettre ta lettre de démission alors ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l'accepter.

- Non. J'ai parlé au DRH et on voit ça plutôt comme une année sabbatique. Au moins un an autre part et on verra après ça. Il semblerait que j'ai un bon dossier et qu'ils soient réticents à me laisser partir.

- Je sais que c'est aussi le cas pour nous. C'est une visite de courtoisie alors ?

- Pas exactement d'après la définition du terme, mais j'ai désespérément besoin de toi en tant qu'ami. »

John expliqua ce qu'il voulait faire. Lestrade était réticent. Alistair entra puis détala presque dès que John lui eut expliqué ce dont il avait besoin. Quand il l'eut calmé après sa crise de panique, John exprima aussi rationnellement que possible comment il était arrivé à la conclusion que ce qu'il voulait faire devait être fait. Un accord à contrecœur fut trouvé, un pacte de silence voté et le plan se mit en place.

A seize heures le lendemain, une perruque noire, un maquillage subtil et un dentier édenté prit dans le kit de déguisement de Sherlock rendirent John méconnaissable. Un badge trafiqué lui donnait le nom d'Inspecteur Riley et il fut enregistré dans les fichiers du Yard. Après quelques coups de fil, on l'emmena dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

Dix minutes plus tard, deux gardes costauds amenèrent Mycroft Holmes Senior et le firent s'assoir de l'autre côté de la table, attachant une chaine de ses menottes au sol. La prison n'avait pas était clémente avec M. Holmes. Ses cheveux, qui avaient été épais et sombres à une époque étaient maintenant devenus gris et fins et sa peau parfaite de porcelaine était devenue grise et grasse. Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas changé. C'étaient les mêmes que Sherlock, gris-bleus et agités. C'était ceux de Mycroft, calculateurs et gris. C'était les yeux que John voyait dans le miroir, fermes et résolus.

« Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de vous », dit John aux gardes et ils se retirèrent, ne cachant pas le fait qu'ils les observaient par les fenêtres.

« Inspecteur Riley, merci de me rencontrer, M. Holmes. » Il tendit la main à travers la table et serra une des mains menottées. C'était une longue poignée de mains, trop longue pour le confort de John, mais entièrement nécessaire.

« Que me vaut le plaisir ? » M. Holmes sourit avec les lèvres serrées. « Je croyais que la police en avait fini avec moi.

- Je suis sûr que c'est le cas, mais moi je n'en ai pas fini », dit John doucement. Alistair lui avait dit de parler aussi doucement que possible. Les dictaphones dans ses pièces étaient de mauvaises qualités et n'enregistreraient sûrement rien d'autre que des ondes statiques.

« Ah. » Ces yeux dangereux parcoururent le visage de John, s'illuminant en le reconnaissant. « Et pourquoi tous ces artifices alors ? Je vous pensais du genre direct.

- Je pense qu'on est d'accord sur le fait que vous avez fait plusieurs fausses suppositions à mon propos.

- Je ne vais rien vous raconter, vous devriez savoir ça. » Le sourire de Holmes disparut. « Je ne suis pas un méchant de cinéma.

- Rien de ce que vous pourriez me dire ne m'intéresse. » John ouvrit un dossier plein d'enquêtes sur des personnes disparues et commença à étaler leurs photos. Holmes avait de nombreux visiteurs comme lui, espérant qu'il identifierait plusieurs corps, qu'il permettrait de clore plusieurs affaires. Jouer le jeu rendrait bien devant les gardes et les caméras. « Il y a des choses que je veux que vous sachiez.

- Oh ? » Holmes souleva un sourcil. « Vous devez savoir que vous n'arriverez pas à m'attendrir.

- Il n'est pas question d'attendrissement, monsieur. Seulement des choses que vous devez savoir. L'adoption sera complète la semaine prochaine. Jim sera un Watson. James Westin Watson. Et je vais tout faire pour m'assurer que vous ne touchiez plus jamais à un seul cheveu de sa tête, que ça soit de façon directe ou indirecte.

- Et comment allez-vous m'arrêter ? » Holmes pencha sa tête d'un côté comme un animal curieux. « Je peux passer mon bras à travers ses murs et faire tout ce que je veux. Vous pouvez difficilement m'attaquer ici. La prison est devenue ma plus grande protection.

- Ouais, très ironique, n'est-ce pas ? » John pointa une photo au hasard, une diversion pour les yeux les regardant. « Mais je pense que ça va marcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui va marcher ? Vos petites méthodes d'intimidation ? Holmes ricana.

- Non. » John ouvrit le dossier et y rangea la pile de photo. « C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas mieux coopéré, M. Holmes. Je dois y aller.

- C'est tout ? » Holmes plissa ses yeux. « Des commentaires cryptés ? Vous pouvez sûrement faire mieux que ça.

- C'est le cas si nous étions encore en train de jouer. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, M. Holmes. Vous avez perdu. Maintenant je nettoie seulement l'échiquier. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et frappa deux fois pour qu'on le laisse sortir. Partir était plus compliqué que de rentrer, mais une demi-heure plus tard il était à nouveau en toute sécurité dans la rue. Il enleva son déguisement dans les toilettes d'un Pizza Hut, emballant attentivement la perruque dans du papier toilette humide. Il ôta ensuite la bague antique bizarre que Lestrade avait dérobé dans un sac de preuve et la jeta dans les toilettes avant de tirer la chasse. Il attendit une minute et la tira à nouveau, juste pour être sûr. Son badge falsifié disparut dans une benne remplit de nourriture en décomposition.

Au moment où il rentra à la maison, aucune trace de ce qu'il avait fait ou d'où il avait été n'était présente sur lui. Il avait même marché exprès sur un chemin boueux dans le parc près de l'appartement pour fausser les conclusions habituelles de Sherlock basées sur la terre sous ses chaussures.

Il découvrit Jim perché sur le haut du canapé, une couverture autour des épaules comme une cape. Il avait une bande dessinée ouverte sur ses genoux et il étudiait le profil de Batman avec la même attention qu'il donnait à toutes ses études. Sherlock était couché parterre sous les pieds pendant de Jim, ses mains jointes sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. » John accrocha son manteau.

« Je veux voler », l'informa Jim, sautant soigneusement du canapé et par-dessus Sherlock pour finir dans les bras de John.

« Je n'arrive à trouver aucun moyen logique pour que cela se produise, à part grâce à des leçons de deltaplane qui ont des restrictions strictes quant à l'âge, dit Sherlock. Peut-être que quelque chose comme un trampoline serait de rigueur.

- Où est-ce qu'on mettrait un trampoline ? » John jeta Jim sur le canapé où il bondit à plusieurs reprises puis sauta sur ses pieds et ramassa sa bande dessinée.

« Aucune idée. » Sherlock lui jeta un regard. « Où étais-tu ?

- Je cherchais un nouvel appartement, répondit-il aisément.

- Pourquoi pas celui de Mme. Hudson ?

- Pas temps que son bâtard de mari est présent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne porte pas plainte.

Sherlock semblait pensif et John décida de ne pas poser de question. Après tout l'appartement de Mme. Hudson était assez sympa et elle était une gentille dame qui ne méritait pas le mari qu'elle avait.

« Je vais faire à manger alors.

- John.

- Oui ?

- Où étais-tu vraiment ? »

John s'accroupit parterre et passa une main dans les boucles de Sherlock, puis l'embrassa légèrement.

« Je cherchais ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Quand le téléphone sonna plusieurs heures plus tard, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans la tête de Sherlock. Mais il ne posa pas de questions. Même quand le rapport d'autopsie indiquait la présence de tétrodotoxine dans le système sanguin. Peut-être qu'il devina tout. L'utilisation par John de la bague pour transmettre le poison, l'aide d'Alistair pour le faire disparaitre dans le système informatique et l'action de Lestrade pour le couvrir. Les questions pour lesquelles John s'était préparé n'arrivèrent simplement jamais.

Au lieu de ça il raccrocha et serra fortement John dans ses bras et pour la première fois dans la mémoire de celui-ci, Sherlock pleura.

« Ne pleure pas. » John embrassa ses joues mouillées. « Mon Dieu Sherlock. Pas pour lui.

- Pas pour lui », lui assura Sherlock, les yeux rouges. « Jamais. C'est seulement que tout est fini entre lui et moi et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir gagné.

- Tu es en vie. Tu m'as moi et Jim et le poids de la police britannique derrière toi. Il n'est plus qu'une tombe anonyme et une histoire effrayante pour les enfants à partir de maintenant. Je pense que tu as gagné.

- Tu crois ? » Sherlock scruta le visage de John comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose de caché, quelque chose de dangereux. « Ce n'est pas vraiment aussi simple.

- Ça l'est si on veut que ça le soit. »

Sherlock prit une inspiration et pendant un moment John crut que ça allait tourner à la dispute ou dans la direction d'une conversation qui ferait trembler les fondations qu'ils venaient de reconstruire. Mais Sherlock ne fit qu'expirer doucement puis hocha la tête.

« Seulement cette fois », annonça-t-il, avant d'essayer les dernières larmes de son visage. « Et seulement parce que je t'aime. »


End file.
